the lion guard and the two siblings
by lovepawpatrol
Summary: when a brother and sister loss everything and only have each other they go on a journey and make some new friends as well as run into problem along the way come join them and see what happens. rating may change don't know rated T for now just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the start

So this will be the start of my new lion king/guard story I hope you all enjoy it I'm doing this with a good friend Kion the Lion who is a great writer so here it is enjoy it everyone.

It was early afternoon in a place called the wetlands where a very pregnant female was returning to her cave and her other cub as dark clouds were coming over.

Amy walked into her den and saw her other cub awake and looking right at her.

Amy "Hello Caleb my dear son".

Caleb looks at her with his green eyes, and smiles. "Hello, mummy."

Amy walked over to her cub and nuzzled him as well as licked him "I thought you would be asleep dear I don't think you will get much rest when your new sibling is born my son".

Caleb nuzzled back. "I was about to go to sleep, but you walked in."

Amy smiled "well since I don't know where your dad is would you like to have a nap with me" Amy lied down on her side with her big belly and looked at Caleb.

Caleb instantly smiled and ran up his mom, and nuzzled. "Of course mum."

Amy smiled and gently cuddled Caleb "my dear son I want you to promise me that you will be a great and caring big brother to your new sibling when they are born can you do that"?

Caleb "I promise mum. I promise that I would be the best big brother ever!"

Amy smiled "that's great to hear Caleb what are you hoping mummy has would you like a brother or sister"?

"A brother!" Caleb said excitedly.

Amy smiled again "that's good I kinda hope I give you a sister anyway have a good sleep my son" Amy closed her eyes and fell asleep while cuddling Caleb.

Caleb purred quietly and slowly falls asleep with his mom.

During that night as Caleb slept his mother gave birth to a female and named her Zoe. As the sun came up it lit up the cave and went right into Caleb's eyes.

Caleb groaned and turned. "Mum, please...turn off the sun..."

Amy moaned "not now dear mummy is worn out from last night".

Caleb looked at his mum with worry. "Are you ok, mum?"

There was a very small cub suckling from Amy's tit "I'm alright dear come over and meet Zoe your little sister Caleb" she smiled.

Caleb smiles and runs over.

Amy showed Caleb Zoe "so this is your little sister my son she is a lot smaller then you were when I gave birth to you so be gentle with her alright"?

Caleb looks disappointed and looks down.

Amy looked at Caleb "I know you wanted a brother but don't be disappointed sweetie" she pulled Caleb over and hugged him.

Caleb hugs back. "Well...maybe having a sister won't be that bad..."

Amy nuzzled Caleb "it won't be now you will still keep that promise won't you dear"?

"Yes, I will!" Caleb said.

Amy "no need to be loud sweetie".

Caleb giggles. "Sorry, mum."

Amy "it's ok dear just don't be too loud with your new born sister around ok".

Caleb smiles. "So where is my sister?"

Amy looked down at her tits where Zoe was last seen "oh my where is she" Amy started looking around. Suddenly Zoe jumped on top of Caleb.

Caleb fell and hit his head. "Ouch! That hurt!"

Amy looked at Caleb "are you alright sweetie looks like even though she is very young she can already walk and likes to play" she picked up Zoe and put her close to her.

Caleb rubs his head. "my head hurts now."

Amy smiled "come here mummy will lick it better dear" Amy opened her paws up to cuddle Caleb as Zoe started suckling again.

Caleb walked over. "Thanks mummy."

Amy cuddled Caleb and licked his sore head for a bit then nuzzled him "there is that better sweetie"?

Caleb smiles. "Much better, mum. Thank you."

Amy smiled as she looked at Caleb and Zoe. 5 days later Zoe was up and running about but always seemed to fall over a lot hurting herself. Zoe came back into the cave with a cut on top of her head and a bit of blood running down her face "mum I fell over again". Amy "oh Zoe you have to be more careful".

Caleb was snoring and had no idea what was going on.

Amy cuddled Zoe as she licked Zoe's head and where she was bleeding.

Zoe was softly crying as pain went through her little body "Mummy it hurts so much".

Amy "Oh Zoe you just got to take it easy and not try to run fast or you're more likely to fall and hurt yourself again and I don't like seeing you hurt".

Zoe sighed "Sorry mummy".

Amy smiled "It's ok sweetie maybe next time you go outside your big brother can go with you and watch over you as you are still learning to walk right".

Zoe nodded as she looked over at her brother sleeping "He sleeps a lot mummy".

Amy "Caleb are you really asleep or just lying there with your eyes closed"?

Caleb turned in his sleep and the snoring continued.

Zoe sighed "Mum do you think he will play with me later on"?

Amy "Maybe sweetie you will have to ask him when he wakes up now you lie down and rest for a bit".

Zoe nodded and lied down up against her mother and fell asleep.

4 hours later there was a loud noise and the cave lit on as a massive storm started coming in.

Zoe woke up from the lightning and started crying as Amy was still asleep.

Caleb woke up too and fell of his ledge. "Ouch! What was that?"

Zoe kept crying as their mother suddenly woke up and cuddled her.

Amy "Oh dear there is a big storm on the way by the sound of it this one will be very scary for you two".

Another bolt of lightning lit up the cave and a loud bang of thunder was heard.

Zoe closed her eyes and put her face into her mother's chest.

Caleb walks over to Zoe and pets her head. "It's ok sis. It will all be over soon."

Zoe's head had started bleeding abit again from her fall earlier as she looked up at Caleb and hugged him "Thank you brother".

Amy "Caleb be gentle with her she has hurt herself more today from falling over again".

Caleb nods and looks down at his sister and smiles. "I'll protect you...don't worry..."

Zoe stopped crying and nuzzled her brother gently "Thank you".

The storm soon passed but it kept raining heavily.

Zoe "Caleb will you play with me tomorrow when it's not raining please"?

"Of course I will. I would do anything with you." Caleb said.

Zoe smiled "Thank you so much brother you're the best" Zoe got up and started to slowly walk to her little bed area as she got close her legs fell out from under her and she fell down face first on the ground.

Zoe "Ouch that hurt dam I hurt my legs" tears fell down her face.

Caleb ran over and helped her up. "You need to be more careful."

Zoe sighed "I know and I try to be I just haven't gotten this whole walking think down yet thanks for helping me up".

"No problem sis. I'll always be here for you." Caleb says.

Zoe hugged Caleb once more before going to her bed for the night and lying down "Dam it my body hurts so much" Tears rolled down her face as she cried softly.

"I'll get mum. And stop saying that word. it's not nice." Caleb says

Zoe nodded "Ok sorry bro" she rested her head on her non-hurt paw and just lied there.

Caleb nods and goes to get Amy.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and saw Caleb coming over to her "Evening dear is everything alright"?

"Zoe hurt herself again." Caleb says

Amy sighed "Ok then I will come it's time for her to suckle anyway" Amy got up and walked over to Zoe "Zoe sweetie are you hungry"?

Zoe lifted her head and looked at her mother "Yes I am can I feed please"?

Amy lied on her side and let Zoe start to suckle from one of her tits she then looked at Caleb "Oh Caleb I remember when you use to suckle you had so much" she giggled "And you loved it".

Caleb blushed. "mum! You're embarrassing me..."

Amy giggled "Well would you like to suckle alongside your sister you not really too old to suckle no one else will know dear".

Caleb blushed even darker. "Um...well...alright. But this stays between us"

Amy smiled "No one else will know besides you me and your sister".

Zoe smiled "Come join me brother".

Caleb blushed deeply and walked over.

Amy smiled as she looked outside the cave and watched the rain fall "Come on Caleb it's alright just think your sister will remember one time of suckling from me with you beside her it will make her very happy".

Caleb started suckling. "Or make fun of me for it..."

Amy "Oh I don't think she will do that she is relaxing right now just having you suckling next to her".

Zoe felt very safe with her mum on one side and her brother on the other she lifted her paw and gently put it on Caleb's left paw.

Caleb lightly smiles and continues suckling

After a while of suckling Zoe fell asleep.

Amy "You're a very good brother to her Caleb did you enjoy suckling with your little sister"?

Caleb thinks. "...Not that much,"

Amy "If you say so dear she will remember this and it will make her happy anyway let's all get some sleep it's been a long night".

Caleb nods and walks up to his ledge.

Amy "Goodnight dear sleep well" Amy smiled at Caleb before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, mum" Caleb says before he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

The next morning there was a lot of dark clouds around no one could see the sun at all.

Zoe woke up first and slowly made her way to the front of the cave where she sat and looked outside thinking about stuff.

Amy way awake just had her eyes closed and knew where Zoe was.

Caleb woke up and saw that Zoe was missing and ran to his mum. "Mum! Mum! Wake up!"

Amy "Sssshhhhhh Caleb I know where she is look up there to the front of the cave".

Caleb looks and smiles and walks to her. "Hello there, sis."

Zoe jumped as she heard Caleb "Oh hey bro you normally don't get up this early you alright"?

Caleb smiles. "I saw you get up, and that scared me."

Zoe "Sorry but I normally get up at this time it's when I normally suckle from mum and I come up here and look outside before I do feed so and thank you for yesterday having you feed next to me was great brother thank you" Zoe hugged Caleb.

Caleb smiled. "No problem sis. But promise me that you won't leave this cave."

Zoe giggled "I won't leave here without you brother" she nuzzled Caleb under his muzzle.

Amy "Zoe time for your feed".

Zoe "Ok mum coming" Zoe smiled at Caleb before walking slowly to their mum and starting to suckle.

Caleb watched from the entrance of the cave and smiles.

After suckling for a long time Zoe stopped "Thanks for that mum your milk always tastes great and warm".

Amy smiled "No problem sweetie".

Zoe ran over to Caleb being very careful "Brother can we go outside and play please"?

"Of course we can, sis." Caleb says, leading Zoe out of the cave

Zoe smiled and followed her brother out of the cave.

Zoe "Wow the sky looks so dark today".

Caleb pulls Zoe close. "Stay close to me."

Zoe stayed close to Caleb as she did her best not to fall over she leaded on Caleb sometimes to help.

Zoe "So what can we play brother"?

"Up to you, sis." Caleb says

Zoe looked at Caleb "We could play hide and seek".

"alright. We could do that." Caleb says

Zoe giggled "Ok then you wait here and count to ten I will go hide ok"?

Caleb nods and turns around. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5," Caleb starts

Zoe went and hid herself.

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here I come!" Caleb calls out

Zoe stayed hidden hoping Caleb won't find her.

Caleb sniffs the ground with his nose. "Hehe, picked up her sent..."

Suddenly there was a big flash of lightning and it started to rain heavily with story winds.

Zoe did her best not to get moved by the wind.

Caleb runs and follows the scent. "Zoe! Where are you?"

Zoe tried to yell out but couldn't as a rocky came by and hit her in the side of the head making her fall over and pass out.

The wind picked her up and threw her into Caleb from behind knocking them both into a river.

Caleb grabbed Zoe and held onto a loose branch.

Zoe's head was bleeding a lot and she was still knocked out.

The wind picked up a lot and the ranch started to break.

"I'm sorry, mum..." Caleb says as he throws Zoe up into the air and on dry land as the branch breaks.

As the branch broke and the water started taking Caleb suddenly something picked him up and threw him onto land next to Zoe as they went into the water and disappeared.

Zoe moaned "Brother"? her whole face was red from the bleeding.

Caleb lied next to Zoe unconscious and bleeding.

Zoe slowly and painfully made her way closer to her brother and put her paw around him "I'm sorry" she passed out again.

END CHAPTER WOOF.

Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new lion guard story please review and tell me what you think and think you Kion the lion for typing it with me and being Caleb.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

this is chapter two of this great story I hope everyone loves the chapter and will review it as well like reading it anyway here it is hope you enjoy the chapter.

Five hours had past and the weather had cleared up a bit it was just raining lightly now as Zoe opened her eyes and saw her brother unconscious lying next to her.

Zoe weakly "Caleb answer me please".

Zoe did hear anything from her brother as tears rolled down from her eyes as she got more wet from the rain. With all the pain, she was in Zoe somehow found the strength to stand and somehow pull her brother to a close by cave.

Zoe "You helped me now I can help you brother please be ok" she suddenly felt weak again and fell on top of Caleb.

Caleb did not move an inch

Zoe "Caleb please wake up I need you".

The rain got heavier.

Caleb still did not respond to his sister's pleas.

Zoe "I'm sorry brother but I need you awake" Zoe bit Caleb's ear hoping to wake him up.

Once she did that, Caleb opened eyes a little. "...Zoe?"

Zoe "Caleb your awake finely I need you".

Caleb groaned in pain. "What...is it?"

Zoe, felt she was starting to pass out again "Mum saved you and told me to tell you..." Zoe was starting to find it hard to talk.

Caleb looked concerned. "Is... something wrong...Zoe?"

Zoe "So weak must get to Pride lands".

Zoe's head was starting to get hot.

Caleb tried to stand up, but collapsed.

Zoe "Come on brother you can do..." Zoe suddenly chucked up on the ground "I don't feel well".

Caleb looks at his sister.

Zoe "Brother mother told me to tell you something before she saved you".

"What was it?" Caleb asked

Zoe "She said to tell you that I'm special and need protecting from things I didn't understand what she meant".

Caleb starts to cry.

Zoe didn't even have the power to cry she was so weak from losing a lot of blood and not having anything to feed for a lot time.

Zoe "I'm sorry".

Caleb reaches his paw out for her.

Zoe tried to move her paw to Caleb's but couldn't.

Zoe "so weak we need help".

"W-where are we gonna find help?" Caleb asked

Zoe "Pride lands we need to follow the river up she said it will lead us to their then we can get help and make new" she passed out.

Caleb passed out as well

After a while Zoe woke up again and had a lot of strength so she got up and put Caleb on her back and walked out of the cave. She walked up river like she was told to Zoe stopped when she heard her brother moaning.

Zoe "Caleb you awake"?

Caleb moaned again and opened his eyes again, looking at his sister.

Zoe kept slowly moving along the river with Caleb on her back "It's ok brother we will be their soon I hope" her legs were shaking and blood was coming out of her cuts.

"Sis, take a break...please..." Caleb begs

Zoe moaned as her body was still in a lot of pain "ca, ca can't take brake must keep moving not every day your younger sister gets to carry you".

"You're gonna kill yourself...please sis..." Caleb begs again.

Zoe "Ok fine I will rest" she went right to the river and gently let Caleb down as she had a drink from the river "I guess I'm not a normal cub after all".

Caleb smiled and groaned in pain as he watched his younger sister.

Zoe went up to Caleb after her drink "Do you want some water brother"?

"Yes...please." Caleb weakly responded.

Zoe "mmmmmmm ok then roll on your back and open your mouth I will be back" she went to the water again.

Caleb does what she says.

Zoe returns puts her mouth over her brothers and opens it let's all the water in her mouth go into his "There you go brother hope..." she fell to the ground and passed out again.

Caleb drinks and passes out once again.

meanwhile someone else was close by.

Kion was patrolling along the river when he spotted Caleb's and Zoe's bodies.

Ono was above him and came down "Kion these two don't look well and that one is very young she shouldn't be away from her mother".

Kion runs up to them. "I can see that Ono!"

Ono "how did they make it here and what are we going to do? The others are all helping other animals after that big storm".

"The best we can do is try and keep their cuts from bleeding..." Kion says

Ono "well there is a tree nearby with honey we could use".

"What will honey do for them?" Kion asked

Ono "Honey when put on open cuts helps stop bleeding Kion so we could use that put it on something and put it on their cuts".

Kion smiled and tried to move Caleb and Zoe under the tree.

Ono "I will go get some and be back soon Kion" he flew off to get some honey.

Meanwhile Zoe moaned and tried to open her eyes.

"Hey there. I'm Kion, and you're in good hands." Said Kion

Zoe weakly said "Please help us".

Kion looked at her. "Don't worry. we will." Kion said.

Zoe "Thank you" she closed her eyes and fell asleep this time.

Ono returned soon after with some honey and leaf's "We can use these to put the honey on them Kion.

Kion took the leaves and applied the honey and leaves on both Caleb and Zoe.

Zoe felt it when he put them on and cried out in pain "OW THAT HURTS"! Tears rolled down her face as pain shot though her little body.

Kion frowned. "I know it hurts, but this will help heal you. Now, do you know this lion?" Kion asked, nodding to Caleb.

Zoe nodded "Brother" she said weakly finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

Kion looked at them. "Stay awake. We'll find help"

Zoe "Thank you" she passed out again.

Ono "Wow so young and yet so strong".

Suddenly there was a voice from behind Kion.

Nala "Kion Ono what are you two doing out this far"?

Kion turned around. "We were patrolling, and we found these lost cubs." He said

Nala "Oh dear they don't look good at all well we better get them to pride rock Rafiki says there is another big storm on the way and will hit soon".

Ono "another one oh dear".

Kion looked worried. "Let's hurry up then." Kion said.

Nala walked over to the small one "dear this one should still be suckling do you know where the mother is"?

Kion shrugged.

Nala "Ok then well I will take her then and she can come with me if you can take the older one Kion" she gently picked up the young female in her mouth.

Ono "Hey you two there are very dark clouds coming this way".

"Let's get going." Kion said while carrying Caleb on his back.

Nala walked beside Kion and Ono flew above as they went back to Pride rock. The group just got back as it started to rain.

Nala gently put the female cub down next to where she normally sleeps.

Kion put the male cub down.

Nala looked at the younger cub "This cub has been though a lot just look at her legs and paws and she also looks like she hasn't suckled in a while".

Zoe started talking while unconscious "Brother please be ok brother Caleb please".

"Caleb? Who's that?" Kion asked

Nala "maybe that's her brother's name which I would guess would make him Caleb I wonder where their mother is they both aren't that old she is most likely around or close to a week at most and him I would say 6 or 7 week's poor cubs".

Zoe started to moan again.

Kion looked in Zoe's direction.

Zoe then opened her eyes and saw she was around others "Who are you where am I where is Caleb"?

Nala "relax sweetie you're at Pride rock and your brother is just over their you two are safe here".

"Relax. We're not going to hurt you." Kion said soothingly

Zoe "My body hurts so much is he alright"?

Nala "Your brother will be fine dear how old are you if I may ask sweetie"?

Zoe sighed "A week I believe".

Nala "do you still suckle feed"?

Zoe nodded "Yer but haven't for a while I'm so hungry".

Nala picked the cub up and gently put her in front of one of her tits "Go on sweet feed it's ok".

Zoe didn't waste time and started suckling right away.

Caleb groaned and turned. "Sis..." He called out

Zoe stopped suckling and looked at Caleb "Caleb your awake it's ok we are safe now".

Caleb looked and saw and smiled, but suddenly started roaring in pain.

Zoe "Caleb you alright brother you will be alright".

Nala "Kion can you go look over him and see if you can see anything else that would be causing him so much pain"?

"Of course, mom." Kion said as he walked over to Caleb

Nala nuzzled the female cub "sweetie what's your name"?

Zoe "My name is Zoe please help my brother I can deal with pain better than him".

Nala looked at Kion "see anything"?

"I see lots of bruises and cuts." Kion says back.

"Please...help..." Caleb begs.

Suddenly Kiara comes running into the cave but stopped as soon as she sees everyone.

Kiara "wow who are these two and this one has a big head injury did you see this Kion"?

Zoe hid behind Nala when she saw Kiara.

Nala "It's ok Zoe she won't hurt you she is my other cub".

Caleb hides behind Kion.

"Caleb, it's ok. She's my sister." Said Kion.

Kiara then walked over to her mother and saw Zoe "Hello their little one" she then looked at her mother "who is she"?

Nala "this is Zoe and that is her brother Caleb Kion and Ono found them hurt and passed out so we bought them here and are helping them".

Kiara "Oh cool does that mean Zoe is like my little sister as well"?

Nala "mmmm no".

Kiara "Oh ok them she is cute anyway I'm off to have a nap" Kiara went into a corner lied down and went to sleep.

Zoe looked at Caleb "Will you be alright brother"?

Caleb looked at Zoe. "I will." Caleb said

Zoe smiled before she went back to suckling from Nala.

Nala "You two must be very strong and your cute together".

Caleb smiled. "Yes...we are."

Nala "If I may ask where is your mother"?

Zoe stopped suckling and lowered her head.

Caleb frowned. "Back at our home."

Zoe "No she's not Caleb not after she saved you from the river" tears rolled down Zoe's face.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry sis. My memory is not as good as it was." Caleb says, with tears running down.

Nala "I see I'm so sorry you two your more than welcome to stay here with us forever if you both want to".

Zoe smiled "Thank you" She then went back to suckling.

Nala "You're a very hungry cub Zoe".

Zoe giggled.

Caleb keeps crying.

Zoe stopped suckling and slowly walked over to Caleb and hugged him "I'm sorry brother".

Caleb hugged back. "It's ok sis. I just want you to be fine."

Zoe was starting to have trouble seeing right but kept hugging her brother "Brother I want you to be alright and for us to always be together as long, as I'm with you brother I will be alright".

Nala smiled.

"We will sis. We will." Caleb said.

Then a big crack of thunder was heard and a flash of lightning as the big storm came in fully.

Nala "Oh that came fast".

Zoe closed her eyes and hugged Caleb tighter.

Caleb kept hugging back.

Suddenly both Zoe and Caleb were gently pulled close and hugged by Nala.

Nala "you two will be safe here and will always be together".

Zoe smiled.

Caleb smiled but kept crying.

Zoe nuzzled Caleb and licked away his tears with her milk covered tongue "I will always be here for you brother".

"Thank you, sister." Caleb said.

Zoe smiled and kept nuzzling him until she fell asleep still hugging him.

Nala "You have an amazing younger sister Caleb".

Caleb looked at Zoe and smiled. "Yeah, I do."

Nala "So Caleb what do you plan to do"?

"I don't know what to do." Caleb says

Kiara opened her eyes and looked at Caleb "Well you and your sister could always stay here with us and join our family".

Nala looked at Kiara "Sweet there is no need to rush him and his sister".

Kiara "Sorry mum sorry Caleb".

Caleb just stared at Kiara for a few moments before responding. "It's ok, Kiara." He said

Kiara smiled and looked at Caleb.

Nala meanwhile giggled.

Zoe started moving around a lot and moaned loudly as she started crying in her sleep.

Caleb looked at his sister and went to her and rubbed her head. "There, there, everything's alright now." Caleb said to his sleeping sister.

Zoe kept on moving around in her sleep and crying.

Kiara "Looks like she is having a nightmare or something".

Nala "Caleb has she ever had these before"?

"Not that I can remember." Caleb said.

Kiara "maybe you should try cuddling her and holding her close Caleb".

Nala "Yer that should work always worked when Kiara had nightmares when she was younger".

Kiara blushed.

Caleb nodded and snuggled with Zoe.

Nala and Kiara "Aaaawwwwww so cute".

Zoe stopped moving around and crying and slept normally again.

Kiara "It worked see Caleb even when she is asleep she knows she is safe when you're with her".

Caleb smiled and kept snuggling with his little sister, falling asleep.

While Caleb and Zoe were asleep Kiara and Nala talked.

The next morning as the sun came up Zoe was already awake and just lying cuddling her brother back as she felt safe with him.

Zoe "I love you brother" she said as she nuzzled and cuddled him more.

Nala was awake and saw this and smiled.

Caleb was still sleeping, but smiled anyway.

Kiara walked slowly up to Zoe as she knew she was awake.

Kiara "morning sleepy head want to come sit outside with me for a while"?

Zoe smiled and nodded as she kissed her brother before getting up and walking outside with Kiara.

Meanwhile Nala watched Caleb and pulled him close to her she then started licking him to clean his fur.

Caleb turned in his sleep when he felt Nala lick his fur, and soon started to wake up.

Nala giggled "Morning sleepy head did you sleep well"?

"I slept good." Caleb said but soon noticed his sister was nowhere to be found, and he started to panic. "W-where's my sister!?" He called out.

Nala "relax Caleb she is safe she is just outside with Kiara talking see if you look just out the cave there they are" Nala kept licking Caleb and cleaning him.

Caleb calmed down and started purr as Nala cleaned him.

Nala kept cleaning Caleb for a while until he was all clean she was very gently around the areas where he was hurt "All clean now so Caleb can I ask you what do you think of Kiara"?

Caleb instantly blushed, and hoped no one could see him. "I... uh..." he said.

Nala giggled seeing him blush "So do you like her at all Caleb it's ok to tell me".

"I... I do." Caleb admits.

Nala smiled "Well that's very good because I will tell you something" she whispered in his ear "She really likes you as well dear".

"How do you know?" He asks.

Nala giggled "we talked about you and your sister while you both were sleeping Caleb she does like you you're the first ever cub she has really liked so yer".

Caleb's blush darkened.

Nala nuzzled Caleb's face as she saw his's blush darken "It's ok dear it really is I'm guess she is the first cub you have ever really liked this way yes"?

"yes." Caleb could only say.

Nala smiled "Well I'm sure you two will get along great since you both like each other the same way".

Suddenly Zoe and Kiara came back in and Zoe ran right up to Caleb hugging him.

Zoe "Brother your awake hey way is your face so hot and red"?

Um, it it's nothing, sis. How was your moment with Kiara?" Caleb asked.

Zoe smiled "It was great we talked a lot about all sorts of stuff it's great having another girl cub to talk to".

Kiara giggled "Yer it's great your sister is a great cub to chat with Caleb".

"T-thanks." Caleb said as the blood returned to his face.

Zoe smiled.

Nala "Zoe are you hungry at all sweetie"?

Zoe smiled before she went over to one of Nala's tits and started suckling from her.

Nala and Kiara smiled as they watched Zoe suckle.

Kiara "She is so cute".

Caleb started to feel jealous of Zoe.

Suddenly Kiara walked up to Caleb kissed him on the side on his face and ran out of the cave.

Caleb was shocked for a moment, not moving or breathing for minute.

Nala giggled as Zoe kept suckling and didn't notice anything.

End chapter woof

Well hope you all have enjoyed reading this chapter thanks again to Kion the lion for do Kion and Caleb great work please review and tell me what you think or what you think will happen next thank you everyone LPP OVER AND OUT.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey everyone this is the next chapter of this epic story.

The day was going great in the Pride Lands as the storm had left and only the rain stayed.

It was around midday when Zoe walked over to Caleb in the cave.

Zoe "Brother are you feeling alright"?

Caleb looked over and smiled. "Yes. Much better now."

Zoe "Ok good and please do tell me why your face is very red are you sure you're alright"? Zoe looked at her brother a bit worried.

"I am perfectly alright, sis." Caleb lied to his sister.

Zoe looked at Caleb more "You know you're the worst lier in history brother what's wrong"?

Caleb groaned. "I'm...in love." He said

Zoe was confused "Love what's love does it hurt"?

"Love is...well, I... I can't really explain it." Caleb admitted.

Zoe was even more confused "Oh ok then well I hope it doesn't hurt that much brother well I'm going for a nap brother" She hugged Caleb but was so tried as she hugged him she fell asleep.

Caleb laid her down, and ran out to find Kiara.

Kiara was lying down just outside the cave in the rain "Oh this rain is so nice".

Caleb saw her and ran over. "Kiara!"

Kiara heard her name and looked up to see Caleb running towards her in the rain.

Kiara's face slowly started to go red as she saw him "Hey Caleb".

Caleb blushed as he saw her. "H-hey Kiara." He said as he lays next to her.

Kiara giggled "Hey Caleb you alright I bet I kinda surprised you before didn't I"?

"Uh yeah...but I..." Caleb started.

Kiara looked at Caleb and listened as the rain made all their fur wet "Yes Caleb"?

"I think...I love you." Caleb said.

Kiara was a bit shocked that Caleb said he loved her "I...i...i" she just looked at Caleb.

Caleb looked down. "I'm sorry." Caleb starts to walk away in the rain.

Kiara wanted to move and tell him to stop but her body just wouldn't move for some reason as she now stood still the rain got heavier and heavier.

Caleb stopped and started to cry.

The rain got that heavy that Kiara couldn't even see Caleb anymore.

Meanwhile Zoe heard her brother crying she woke up and ran to him hugging him "What's wrong brother and why are you out here in the rain"?

"It's...it's personal." Caleb said, still crying.

Zoe "Oh ok then will you be alright"? Zoe asked worried about her brother.

"I...I don't know." Caleb says, crying even harder.

Zoe didn't know what to say she just kept hugging her brother more in the rain.

Nala appeared at the front of the cave "Hey you two better come inside or your both going to get cold and become sick".

"I'm gonna go out for a while." Caleb said.

Zoe let go of Caleb "ok brother please don't be long and I hope your alright" she walked over to Nala with tears running down her face.

Nala "Be careful Caleb the Pride lands can be trouble during rain storms like this one" She picked up Zoe and took her inside.

Caleb walked around and cried until he found himself at a cliff.

Meanwhile Kiara was always walking around in the now light rain until she heard something loud.

Kiara "What was that" as she went to see what the sound was she slipped and her left paw got stuck between two rocks that moved together.

Kiara cried out in pain "AAAAAHHHHHHHH HELP SOMEONE PLEASE"!

Caleb heard the cries and ran over, and saw Kiara. He put a paw out for her. "GRAB MY PAW!" He yelled.

Kiara "I can't my paw is stuck and it hurts a lot please help me Caleb" tears ran down Kiara's face.

Caleb grabbed Kiara and tried to get her unstuck.

Kiara's paw didn't move but it hurt a lot more "You have to move one of the rocks first Caleb please you can do it".

Caleb moves one of the rocks and pulled Kiara up.

Kiara hugged Caleb as he pulled her out "Thank for Caleb so much" Kiara's paw was bleeding a bit "Oh dear I don't think I can walk on it for a while it hurt's so much".

Caleb hugged back, and blushed. "As long as you're safe. That's all I care about." Caleb said.

Kiara blushed as well "Caleb I think we need to talk" she said looking into his eyes.

Caleb looked into her eyes as well. "Yes, Kiara?" Caleb asked.

Kiara "The reason what happened before happened is because I was shocked when you told me you love me".

"R-really?" Caleb asked

Kiara nodded "it really shocked me and it's very hard for me to admit my feelings but Caleb I think I love you as well" Kiara hugged Caleb more and kissed him on the side of the muzzle.

Caleb blushed and licked Kiara's cheek.

Kiara blush bright red when she felt Caleb lick her cheek.

Caleb blushed too. "I hope that it was alright that I did that." He said.

Kiara giggled and licked him back "It was more than alright Caleb I wouldn't have let a cub I didn't like this way do that to me".

Caleb giggled then shivered. "I'm freezing. Let's go back to the cave." Caleb said

Kiara giggled "Well would you mind helping me back since I'm going to have trouble walking please Caleb"? she nuzzled he on the side of his face.

"Of course...babe." Caleb bushed as he said the last part.

Kiara giggled "that's going to take some getting used to" she leaned on Caleb.

Caleb smiled and helped her get back to the cave.

Meanwhile back at the cave Zoe was being cuddled by Nala right after having a feed from her.

Zoe "Mum I don't feel well".

Nala looked at Zoe and then felt her head "Oh dear your head is very hot you were out in the rain two long dear and not your getting a cold rest sweetie".

Zoe "Oh I really don't feel well" Zoe started shaking "I feel cold".

Nala pulled her close to try warm up Zoe "It's ok sweetie I'm here for I will keep you warm and watch over you just rest".

Zoe didn't feel well at all she was hot then cold then hot again she didn't have that much strength to do anything but lay down.

Nala "you will be alright sweetie".

5 minutes later.

Kiara "Nearly their Caleb".

Caleb keeps walking until they reach the cave.

Kiara "Thanks love for letting me lean on you you're the best let's get inside before this rain becomes heavy again".

Caleb nodded and helped Kiara inside.

Zoe and Nala both saw Kiara and Caleb return.

Zoe "Brother you're alright" She said very weakly.

Nala "Sssshhhh Zoe you need to rest and what happened to you sweetie"? Nala asked Kiara.

Kiara "Long story mum I just need to rest a bit" She nuzzled Caleb before lying down.

Nala "Oh something happened ok have a rest dear".

Caleb became worried after hearing his sister speak. "Sis? Is something wrong?" He asks his sister.

Zoe was too weak to talk.

Nala "She is very sick Caleb it started right after she fed from me after you left on your walk I think she has come down with a bad cold she needs to rest a lot" she nuzzled and licked Zoe "She will be alright".

Caleb sobbed. 'I shouldn't have left her. This is all my fault!' He thought to himself.

Zoe tried her best to look at Caleb and tell him something but she was too weak to talk.

Nala looked at Zoe then at Caleb "You know Caleb I'm sure she would rather have you hugging her and keeping her warm then me".

Caleb nodded and ran up to his sister and hugged her tight, kissing her head. "You'll get better soon, Zoe. I promise." Caleb said.

Nala and Kiara smiled "that's so cute".

Nala "Caleb maybe you should hug her tightly and do what I was doing lay down and let her rest on the inside of your paws like your hugging her while lying down that way she will be warm and feel safe".

Caleb does what Nala suggests him to do.

Zoe smiled and snuggled up to Caleb to keep warm and softly said "I love you brother".

"I love you too, sis. Don't you ever forget that." Caleb said sweetly.

Zoe tried to smile but couldn't as she rested her head-on Caleb's paws and closed her eyes.

Kiara walked over to Caleb "Your sister is lucky to have a sweet big brother like you".

Caleb smiled. "Yes, she is, babe. Yes, she is." Caleb said

Kiara whispered in Caleb's ear "So is this what you will be like when we have cubs one day"?

Zoe wasn't completely asleep and heard what Kiara said.

Caleb blushed and giggled. "Yes, of course." He said.

Kiara smiled and nuzzled Caleb then licked him on the side of the face "Well I better go back rest my paw more or" She lied down next to Caleb and snuggled up to him.

Nala giggled seeing this "Well you're not going to go cold any time soon are you dear Caleb".

Caleb smiled. "Nope, I won't. Not with my sis and Kiara cuddling with me" Caleb responded.

Nala "maybe you should get some sleep my dear it is getting dark quickly and looks like we have another storm on the way" put her head down and went to sleep.

Zoe was fast asleep now and so was Kiara.

Caleb looked worried, as he was afraid it was going to flood.

The night went on and it grew very dark as the rain started and stopped a lot sometimes heavy sometimes light thunder could be heard and lightning lit up the Pride lands and the cave.

Zoe even though she was asleep started shaking.

Caleb hugged his sister tighter, and started to sing to calm Zoe down.

Zoe calmed down and stopped shaking.

The storm outside just seemed to get worse and worse as the thunder and lightning happened quicker.

"It's ok, Zoe. Everything will be alright." Caleb kept comforting his sister.

Zoe opened her eyes and looked at Caleb "Brother please get some sleep as well it's not good for you to stay up all night" Zoe said softly to her brother as she touched his nose with her's.

"no, Zoe. I won't rest until you're asleep and relaxed." Caleb said.

Zoe tried to say something but fell asleep before saying it as her head rested gently against Caleb's chest she slept soundly.

Caleb smiled and fell asleep by her side.

Later that morning as the sun come up the storm was gone as Zoe was still asleep Kiara was up and sitting outside again thinking about things.

Caleb woke up and saw Kiara go outside, and snuck behind her and pounced on her.

Kiara moved to one side making Caleb miss and nearly go off the edge "Oh dear you can't surprise me I can smell you" Kiara pulled him close and hugged him.

Caleb giggled and hugged back.

Kiara then nuzzled and licked Caleb on the side of his face as she lied down on her side and looked out over the Pride lands.

Caleb looked out over with her. "Beautiful." He said.

Kiara giggled as she looked up and down Caleb's body then back out at the Pride lands her face was turning bright red.

Caleb smirked. "See something you like?" Caleb asks in a seductive voice.

Kiara giggled as her face turned more red "Maybe I do maybe I don't" she giggled more.

Caleb blushed as he felt his crotch burn up in the good way.

Kiara started to feel funny down in her lower body she sighed and tried to forget about it but she hadn't felt like this around any other cub before.

Caleb leaned down and kissed Kiara passionately.

Kiara kissed back just as passionately then broke the kiss "Caleb I have something to ask you can we not try mating for a while my body isn't ready for it".

"Awww." Caleb says but smells the scent coming off of Kiara's body. "But you smell like you're ready for it." He said.

Kiara sighed "I may smell like I'm ready for it but inside I don't feel like I am so can we please wait a while and I'm not poss to be on heat for another week dam it".

Caleb tried to stop himself, but the sent coming off of Kiara has sent him in a daze as he kisses Kiara more deeply.

Kiara stopped kissing "Caleb stop please" Kiara got up and started to back away from Caleb.

Caleb shook his head and came to his senses. "I..I I'm sorry." He said before running away, crying.

Kiara was a bit shocked but understood what Caleb was doing since she was in heat "Why now why body I don't like being in heat and may have lost the only cub who really cared about me" she ran away to be alone while she was in heat.

Zoe woke up and saw her brother was nowhere to be found or Kiara or Nala "Hello anyone brother hello"! Zoe started to cry feeling like everyone had left her she got up and ran out of the cave.

Caleb ran and stopped at a tree and cried.

Meanwhile Zoe kept running still not feeling well she started to have trouble walking right and seeing "Oh no what's happening to me"?

Zoe found a small cave and slowly walked in their before collapsing and chucking up.

Meanwhile back with Caleb.

"Why? Why me? I'm a horrible lion." Caleb said to himself

Suddenly a bright light appeared above him and a female voice said "My dear sweet little cub what troubles you"?

Caleb looked up. "Huh? Who are you?" He asked.

Voice "Who am I well I'm surprise you don't know my voice my son Caleb it's me".

Caleb gasps. "Your son...you mean...you're my mother?" He asks.

Voice "That's right my dear cub and I'm here for you now what's wrong"?

"I make everyone miserable. The cub of my dreams I chased off and I probably scared my sister to death." Caleb said as he cried.

Mum "Oh my cub so much to learn about females you have you didn't chase of Kiara and your sister Zoe didn't see anything she was asleep the whole time and you can't say you make everyone miserable you make Zoe happy as your he only brother and family right now".

"So...I should go back?" Caleb asked.

Mum "Yes you oh dear quickly go back your sister needs you she has clasped in a cave somewhere oh I hope she is alright you need to go find her right away Caleb" the light disappeared.

Caleb shaked his head and searched every cave he could for his sister.

Meanwhile someone had found Zoe in the cave.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Thanks Kion Lion for typing with me and we hope that everyone enjoys the chapter and reviews thank you all very much LPP OVER AND OUT.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey everyone this is the next chapter to this story and just to let everyone know this chapter has an R rated sexual part in it so you have been warned thank you I hope you all still read the chapter and review.

Zoe was passed out in a small cave when Kiara found her on the floor of the cave she was in.

Kiara "oh dear Zoe are you alright"?

There was no response from the young cub as Kiara nuzzled her and tried to get her to respond.

Kiara "Oh dear your still not well why did you leave the cave you need to rest and get well Zoe" Kiara sighed "well guess I will take you back to my mum so she can take care of you" Kiara picked Zoe gently up in her mouth and carried her back to Pride rock.

As Kiara dropped Zoe off her mum was asleep so she put Zoe down gently and then left back to her small cave.

Nala woke up a few minutes later and saw Zoe passed out on the cave floor and ran over to her.

Nala "Zoe are you alright"? she asked as she nuzzled the young cub.

There was no response from Zoe at all. Nala grew worried as she looked around she didn't see Kiara or Caleb but smelt something.

Nala "Oh no that smell she can't be on heat now can she dam why does it always come early this isn't good" Nala cuddled Zoe and just licked her to clean her "Everything will be fine sweetie".

Meanwhile out in the Pride lands somewhere.

Mum "Caleb I can see her again".

"You do? Where?" Caleb asks

Mum "Pride Rock she is back with Nala".

Caleb smiles and runs all the way to Pride Rock.

Meanwhile at Pride Rock.

Zoe started to moan and slowly open her eyes.

Nala "Oh your awake good how do you feel sweetie"?

Zoe was too weak to answer and just moaned".

Nala "Like that not good" Nala then looked at the front of the cave.

Caleb ran up to her. "Nala!" He screams

Nala "Just in time Caleb your sister is still sick and needs you also I think you and I need to have a talk".

Caleb frowned. "What is it?" Caleb asked.

Nala looked at Caleb "I'm sure by now you have smelt Kiara yes?"

Caleb started drooling at the thought of Kiara.

Nala "I will take that as a yes so you know she is on heat right now well I need to tell you something about that".

Caleb shook his head and tried covering his private area. "W-what is it you need to tell me?" He asked.

Nala "Well you see a lot of cubs have been with her and said they love her but when she started coming on heat things changed heat for her started very early she got her first heat when she was 2 weeks old and I had to protect her also her body won't be ready for mating for a little bit she will know when ok".

Zoe just moaned.

Caleb looked down. "Ok...but how do I deal with...this?" He asked, uncovering his private area.

Nala giggled when Caleb showed her his private area "Well that's up to you to control I'm surprised you get that at your age Caleb".

Caleb chuckled. "Yep. Mama said I'm growing up fast." Caleb said.

Nala "Well yer you are just be gently and easy with Kiara ok Caleb she does want cubs later but she has had a lot of bad things happen to her from other male cubs so yer".

"What bad things?" Caleb said as he started rubbing his penis.

Nala moved Caleb's paws away from his penis "why would you do that in front of your sister Caleb you shouldn't and let's just say she has had other males try and mate with her while on heat and nearly do it as well" Nala sighed.

"Oh." Caleb simply said.

Nala "Yes so be gentle with Kiara and if you want to do that do it when your alone and in private now your sister needs you".

Caleb smiled. "Wait...does this happen with Kion too?" He asked.

Nala giggled "Yes a lot but he has his private place he goes to".

Zoe slowly got up and walked over to Caleb as she got over to him she collapsed.

Caleb saw what happened with his sister and ran to her. "Sis! Please, respond to me!" He begged.

Zoe moaned softly she was very weak.

Nala "She is weak Caleb you should stay with her".

"Please...what's wrong with my sister." Caleb asked, crying.

Nala "She has a bad cold Caleb and she needs to rest so she can recover and get well".

Caleb cries into Zoe's chest.

Nala cuddled both Zoe and Caleb "It's ok she should be fine tomorrow".

Zoe "Brother"? she said weakly.

"I'm here for you, sis." Caleb said.

Zoe smiled "Thank you for coming back" She said softly.

Nala "Caleb I think you and Kiara should have a chat when she comes home tonight".

"Ok, Nala. Um...Nala, where is that private area Kion goes to?" Caleb asks blushing.

Nala giggled "there is a little cave area just behind that rock over their he goes in their go on I will watch Zoe for a bit".

Caleb blushes and runs over there, and soon moans come from behind the rock.

Nala "Oh boy this will be interesting" she licked and nuzzled Zoe until Caleb returned.

Zoe just moaned not knowing what was going on.

Caleb came back soon after.

Nala looked at Caleb "Did you have a good time Caleb"?

"yeah." Caleb said.

Nala giggled "Good now since you did that you should go have a bath like I make Kion do after he does it there is a small river that runs through the back of the cave you can use that" Nala pointed to another small cave area.

Caleb smiles and nods.

Nala "Oh and take your sister the cool water will help her recover more".

Caleb does so.

Zoe was picked up by Caleb "Brother where we going"?

"To a river. So you can recover more." Caleb says

A minute later they both came to a round pool with nice cool water in it.

Zoe "Is that it"?

"I guess so." Caleb said as he set his sister down.

Zoe slowly made her way into the pool "Oh my it feels so nice brother come on in" Zoe was floating on top of the water and smiling.

Caleb climbs in as well.

The water was very nice and cool not too hot not too cold.

Zoe smiled as she made her way slowly over to her brother she seemed to be alright and have more strength in her already "thank you brother".

Caleb hugged his sister. "No problem, sis." He said.

Zoe hugged her brother back "Brother do you love Kiara"?

"Yes I do." Caleb said.

Zoe smiled "That's good she loves you as well I hope you two get together" Zoe nuzzled Caleb and hugged him more.

Caleb hugged back. "There's the sister I know." He whispered to himself.

Zoe smiled "I feel so much better already it's amazing I felt so weak and unwell before when I went looking for you or someone because when I woke up I was all alone" Zoe started the cry into Caleb's chest.

Caleb hugged tighter. "I'm sorry sis. I was feeling upset, so...I took a walk." Caleb said. "I'm here for you. Forever and ever.".

Their mother smiled from above "They have grown up so much".

Zoe smile and tried to stop the tears rolling down her face "It's alright brother I know your always here for me like I'm always here for you".

Kiara was watching Caleb and Zoe from behind a rock.

Caleb sniffed the air as it was filled with Kiara's sent.

Zoe "What's up brother you smell her nearby as well do you"?

Kiara stayed still.

"Yes..." Caleb said as he smiled. "You can come out now, Kiara!" He shouted.

Kiara sighed and came out from behind the rock "Dam should have known you both would be able to smell me dam heat mind if I join you two"?

Zoe "Sure come on in it's great".

Caleb smiled and signaled for Kiara to join.

Kiara got in and sighed "Oh that does feel good doesn't it" she then went over and sat in the pool right next to Caleb and Zoe who was still hugging Caleb.

Caleb starts to go into a daze because of Kiara's scent.

Kiara "Caleb are you alright"?

Zoe looked at her brother and touched him on the nose with her paw "Brother"?

Caleb's nose started bleeding.

Zoe saw that Caleb's nose was bleeding "Oh dear I made his nose bleed" she sighed as she pushed away from Caleb and went to the other side of the bath and started to cry.

Kiara went over to her and hugged her "It's ok Zoe he will be fine".

Zoe turned around and cried into Kiara's chest.

Caleb came to his senses again, and looked at them. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kiara looked at Caleb "She is crying because she touched your nose with her paw and then your nose started to bleed and she thinks she hurt you".

Zoe kept crying.

"oh no. Come here, Zoe." Caleb said holding his arms open.

Zoe looked at Caleb before swimming to him and hugging him tightly "I'm sorry brother" she cried into his chest.

Kiara giggled "Aaaawwww so cute".

Caleb hugged his sister tight. "It's not your fault. It's just...when a male sees a female he really likes, a nosebleed happens." He explained.

Zoe kept crying "But it happened just as I touched your nose I'm sorry".

"it had nothing to do with you." Caleb said, but soon noticed that the water was slowly turning red.

Zoe looked at the water "Brother what's happening"?

Kiara came over and cleaned the blood from Caleb's nose "I think you may want to get out Caleb the water will clean itself" Kiara kissed Caleb on the side on his face.

Zoe giggled.

Caleb blushed and helped Zoe out of the water.

Zoe "Thanks brother" She licked Caleb on the side of his face as well" I feel so much better now and brother your face is as red so red can be" she giggled.

Kiara giggled as well.

Caleb smiled. "OK, let's head back to Pride Rock." He says.

Zoe and Kiara both giggled and nodded as the group walked back to Pride rock Zoe walked in between Caleb and Kiara.

Zoe "So when are you two going to mate and make cubs"?

Kiara's face turned red "Mmmmmmmm wait how do you know about that stuff Zoe your way to young"?

Zoe giggled "I just do".

Caleb blushed. "Who told you?" He asked.

Zoe "Mmmmm well no one really told me I just over heard everything I have really good hearing and can hear things very fear away or that are being said softly sorry if I shouldn't have heard it" she lowered her head.

Caleb hugs her.

Kiara hugged her as well Zoe was in the middle of two cubs hugging her.

Zoe giggled "Oh my I feel like I'm a cub being hugged by a mum and dad" she suddenly fell asleep.

Kiara giggled "well that may happen one day Caleb can you meet me at the bath tonight"?

Caleb giggled too. "Of course, babe." He says.

Later that night as Zoe was fast asleep after a feed from Nala Kiara was waiting at the bath area for Caleb.

Kiara "oh I hope he understands".

"Understand what?" Caleb asks as he walks up to her.

Kiara jumped in the air and landed in the water "Oh god you made me jump love please don't do that".

Caleb giggled and jumped in with her.

Kiara giggled "So I'm guess my mum told you a lot about me and me being on heat a lot"?

"Yeah she did." Caleb said.

Kiara sighed "Yer it's not great but I have to deal with it so anyway I don't want to have it anymore so mmmmmmm".

"You want to...mate?" Caleb asks.

Kiara nodded "Yes and I would like you to be my first Caleb and my only mate" Kiara hugged Caleb and kissed him deeply on the muzzle.

Caleb was surprised but soon kissed back.

Kiara kept kissing more and more as she used one of her paws and touched Caleb's penis.

Caleb kissed back and moaned.

Kiara stopped kissing Caleb and got out of the bath and looked at him "You ready to m...mm...mate with me my love"?

"Yes. I always was." Caleb said.

Kiara turned around got ready as she moved her tail out of the way and showed Caleb the small hole that was her vagina.

Kiara was a bit worried "I'm ready when you are".

Caleb gulps and climbs on top of Kiara.

Kiara was shaking a little "Just be gentle please Caleb I'm sure I'm your first as well so push it in when you're ready".

Caleb nods and pushes in.

Kiara moaned loudly as she felt Caleb pushing into her "Oh my".

Caleb moans and keeps pushing in.

Suddenly "Ow oh god that hurt so much but felt so good".

Some blood started coming out of Kiara's vagina.

Caleb sees the blood and looks scared. "Oh no."

Kiara smiled "Its ok love it's normal don't worry just keep going you feel so good inside me" Kiara giggled and moaned more as her vagina became wetter and a bit tighter.

Caleb moaned as his entire penis was fully inside Kiara.

Kiara moaned loudly as she felt Caleb's entire penis inside her now "Oh my feels so interesting my love".

Caleb started thrusting into Kiara slowly.

Kiara smiled as tears ran down her face she was still worried as she kept moaning every time Caleb thrusted into her "Oh Caleb thank you for this now I won't be on heat anymore".

Caleb moans and keeps thrusting.

Kiara just kept moaning.

"You're so tight." Caleb said as he thrusted into Kiara.

Kiara moaned "Well yer I am you are the first male cub who has mated with me so yes I am tight and believe me I can feel you inside me".

Caleb thrusted a little harder into Kiara.

Kiara closed her eyes and moaned as she felt a bit of pain but then felt something very wet inside her "Oh my what just happened"?

Caleb felt it too. "I think you came." He said

Kiara moaned again "Oh ok I guess that's good".

Caleb moaned louder. "I feel something too."

Kiara "Oh I think it's time for you to came as well my love" she said kinda worried.

Caleb moaned and came into Kiara.

Kiara moaned loudly as she felt her vagina fill with Caleb's come "Oh god so warm and wet".

Caleb pulled out.

Kiara felt pain as he pulled out "Ouch that hurt Caleb".

Kiara's vagina started to bleed for a bit before stopping.

"Sorry." Caleb said before laying down.

Kiara lied next to him and hugged him while nuzzling him "Thank you so much Caleb thank you maybe you and I will become a mum and dad now".

Caleb smiled.

Kiara "Well I'm very warn out now let's sleep here together tonight".

Caleb giggled. "Ok, sexy." He said.

Kiara soon fell asleep lying against Caleb with a smile on her face.

Caleb smiled too and fell asleep.

END CHAPTER WOOF.

Thanks, everyone for reading the chapter and massive thanks to the people who review I love you all and thanks to Kion the lion for typing with me LPP OVER AND OUT.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Well here is the next chapter of this story and yes it has a mating part as well but this is the last one for a while so I hope you all enjoy and review thank you all.

During the night Nala found the two and knew what they had done together from the smell she gently picked them both up and took them back to Pride rock she put them both together right next to Zoe.

Nala smiled as she looked at them all together "I'm happy for you sweetie" she then went to sleep herself.

Later that morning Zoe woke up early walked outside and sat on the rock looking up at the sky thinking about things "Why me all the time" she sighed.

Caleb woke up and saw that Zoe was outside and walked up to her. "What's wrong, sis?" He asks.

Zoe heard her brother coming and cleaned her face and tried to smiled as she turned to him "Morning brother nothing wrong everything is alright".

"You were crying. I see the tear stains. What's wrong? Please tell me." Caleb asks.

Zoe sighed and lowered her head as she turned back and looked over the Pride Lands "fine yes something wrong it's me I don't always like being hurt and sick and stuff why me why does it always happen to me" she started to cry again.

Caleb hugged her and hugged her tight.

Zoe hugged back and cried into Caleb's fur.

Caleb petted her head. "It's ok sis. Everything will be alright." He comforted her.

Zoe kept crying and suddenly said "Oh brother you really smell" she giggled "What have you been doing"?

Caleb blushed. "That is...private business." Caleb simply said.

Zoe giggled "Oh right I'm sure Kiara will tell me later since she smells the same" Zoe giggled again and then smiled before looking out over the Pride lands and watching the sun come up "Amazing isn't it brother".

"it is, sis." Caleb said.

Zoe "Brother do you think I will ever find a mate and have cubs of my own one day"?

Caleb smiled. "Of course, you will. One day." Caleb told his sis.

Zoe smiled "I hope so anyway what are you and Kiara going to be doing today"?

Suddenly Kiara jumped Caleb and knocked him over "Got you she giggled as she stood over him.

Zoe laughed.

Caleb laughed too and licked Kiara's cheek while he hugged Zoe.

Zoe giggled more.

Kiara "Oh you want some as well Zoe" Kiara started tickling Zoe which made her laugh and then licked Caleb back.

Caleb blushed and watched his sister, smiling.

Zoe smiled and giggled more and more as Kiara kept tickling her.

Zoe "Oh my please stop it tickles so much".

Kiara giggled then stopped and licked Zoe.

Caleb just watched, and just kept smiling.

Kiara and Zoe then looked at Caleb tackled him and started tickling him.

Kiara "Oh how do you like it".

Zoe "yer brother".

Caleb started laughing out loud

The two girls kept tickling him until suddenly Zoe backed away and fell to the ground.

Kiara "Zoe you alright"?

Zoe nodded "Yer just warn out is all".

Nala was laying down watching them play.

Caleb smiled and helped his sister up.

Zoe smiled "Thanks brother".

Nala "Caleb why don't you being her over here and she can rest with me and have a feed".

Caleb picks up Zoe and brings her to Nala.

Nala gently took Zoe off Caleb and put her down near one of her tits so she could feed.

Zoe "Thank you" she started feeding from one of Nala's tits.

Caleb smiled and ran back to Kiara.

Zoe had a tear fall down her face as Caleb left her once again in her head "why does he always leave me have I done something wrong to make him mad at me" Zoe thought on this as she fed from Nala.

Meanwhile Kiara hugged Caleb and nuzzled him "so how's my mate this morning"?

Caleb nuzzled back. "I'm doing well, and you?" He asked.

Kiara smiled and nuzzled him more "I'm very sore but ok thanks".

"Sore from the mating?" Caleb asked.

Kiara blushed and nodded "yes from mating"

Caleb looked over to his sister. "Hey, can you give me a minute so I can check on my sister?" He asked.

Kiara nodded "sure".

Caleb smiled and ran over to his sister and hugged her.

Zoe smiled as her brother hugged her but the thought was still going thought her mind.

"What ya thing about, sis?" Caleb asked.

Zoe looked at Caleb "just thinking about mum and stuff that's all" she lied.

"You're a terrible liar, sis. Now tell me what you're thinking." Caleb said.

Zoe "I'm not lying I'm thinking about mum".

"You sure?" Caleb asked

Zoe "yes I'm sure ok".

Caleb nodded and hugged his sister again.

Zoe hugged Caleb back and nuzzled him.

Caleb nuzzled back.

Zoe giggled and licked Caleb "love you brother now you better get back to Kiara I bet she as a fun for you".

"Nah. I think I'll spend more time with you, today." Caleb said

Zoe "I will be fine brother if you want to go spend time with her I will stay here with Nala".

"I want to spend time with you." Caleb said

Zoe smiled "ok then what should we do together then today"?

"Anything you want. It's your day today." Caleb said

Zoe "ok can we go for a walk then"?

Caleb smiled. "Lead the way, sis." He said

Zoe smiled and walked out of the cave.

Nala "be careful you two".

Caleb smiled and followed Zoe.

Zoe walked next to Caleb "it's wonderful here isn't it brother I love it".

"It is, sis." Caleb said

Zoe "so you going to tell me what happened between you and Kiara or not"?

"You really want to know, huh?" Caleb asked

Zoe "of course I want to know I'm your sister aren't I come on please tell me".

"Well...ok." Caleb said as he explained what happened between him and Kiara that night.

Zoe was a bit surprised "oh ok then wow ok so you're going to become a dad"?

"I don't know yet." Caleb said

Zoe "oh ok then so that's what mating is sounds painful very painful".

"At first, but then...it's pure bliss." Caleb admitted.

Zoe "maybe for you it was but what about Kiara it looked like she was having trouble walking this morning".

"I may have gone too fast on her." Caleb said while blushing.

Zoe "oh dear ok then well let's keep walking".

Caleb keeps walking.

Zoe "thanks for telling me brother so much maybe a little too much information for someone my age".

"That's why I didn't want to tell you, Sis." Caleb said

Zoe sighed "yer I understand that now sorry for pushing you to tell me".

"It's ok." Caleb said

Zoe smiled "yer I will most likely forget about that later".

"I don't think you will." Caleb joked.

Zoe "oh I don't know I have started forgetting a lot of things already" Zoe said sadly.

"Wait, what?" Caleb said, worried.

Zoe lowered her head "yer I'm finding it very hard to remember things like what mum looked like and her name and our home".

Caleb looked scared and picked her up and ran to Nala. "Nala, we have a situation here!"

Zoe had her head lowered still.

Nala looked at them "what's wrong"?

Kiara was behind a rock lying down still sore from mating but could hear everything.

"Zoe is losing her memory." Caleb said in a panic.

Nala "oh dear that's not good at all maybe it's just part of her growing up I don't know sorry you two".

"Is there anyone we can see?" Caleb asked

Nala "normally Rafiki would be able to help with this stuff but his away right now and we don't know when he will be back".

Zoe "brother you don't need to worry about me please".

"There is every reason to worry about you." Caleb said.

Zoe lowered her head more "no there isn't its ok I only forget things for about a day or two".

"What makes you say that?" Caleb said.

Zoe "because after a day or two I remember them things again".

"Wait...how do you know?" Caleb asked.

Zoe "What do you mean how do i know i forget them then remember them it's just like that".

"Yeah..." Caleb said confused

Nala "Maybe she just needs more rest she did have a very bad cut to her head when you two came in here maybe that's why this is happening".

Zoe "Yer maybe that's why".

"Please fix her up Nala. If something bad happens to her...I don't know what I'll do." Caleb said with a tear coming out of his eye

Nala "I'm sorry Caleb i can't do anything for her i can't help her".

Zoe "Brother there is nothing wrong with me I'm sure it will all go away soon".

Caleb goes to a ledge and cries himself to sleep.

Zoe watched her brother cry himself to sleep then looked at Nala before walking off on her own out of the cave crying.

Kiara was also in tears as she got up and walked over to Caleb after looking at him she lied down with him as she cuddled and nuzzled him "I'm so sorry Caleb".

Caleb cried while he slept.

Kiara kept hugging him and started to lick his face "It's alright Caleb I'm here for you please stop crying".

Meanwhile Zoe was out in the Pride lands a lone and crying.

Caleb woke up.

Kiara was still licking Caleb's face as she saw his eyes open "You alright love"? Kiara asked worried.

"Yeah...just worried for my sister." Caleb said

Kiara "Oh about her having trouble remembering stuff right look Caleb you're always going to worry about her because she is your sister"?

"I know, but stuff like that scares me." Caleb said.

Kiara "Of course it will scare you something not normal is happening to your sister and you don't know how to help her so it's normal that stuff like that scares you".

Caleb hugs Kiara.

Kiara smiled as she hugged Caleb back and nuzzled him "I love you Caleb and will always be here for you".

"I love you too, Kiara." Caleb said.

WARNING FOLLOWING PART IS A MATING PART!

Kiara "Caleb do you want to mate again with me I'm kinda wet" she blushed.

Caleb blushed and kissed her.

Kiara blushed and kissed Caleb deeply back as one of her paws unknowingly went down and touched Caleb's penis.

Caleb moaned loudly.

Kiara moved her paw "Sorry love didn't know that my paw was down their put since I touched your area do you want to touch mine"?

Caleb nodded and touched her wet vagina.

Kiara moaned as she felt Caleb touch her now very wet vagina with his paws "Oh Caleb how does my vagina feel"?

"It feels so wet." Caleb admitted.

Kiara blushed and giggled "Well yer it would while I was asleep I had a dream you and I mated lots so that would have done it alright" Kiara then got ready to mate with Caleb again "Ready when you are my love".

Caleb smiled and climbed on top of Kiara.

Kiara readied herself for when Caleb pushed inside her.

Caleb pushed his penis into Kiara's wet vagina.

Kiara moaned as she felt Caleb's penis go inside her vagina again "Oh my feels so good since I'm still tight".

"Yeah, and we mated not too long ago." Caleb said as he started thrusting into Kiara with full strength.

Kiara moaned more as she now felt Caleb deep inside her "Oh Caleb I know but I just felt like doing it again because of the dream and kinda knew you would want to as well since I'm guessing you enjoy mating with me now don't you"? Kiara moaned more as Caleb thrusted again into her.

Caleb licked Kiara's cheek and kept thrusting into her, as his testis slap against her bum.

Kiara giggled and moaned more as she came a lot inside her vagina "Oh Caleb I think I just came" she had come that much it was starting to come out of her vagina as Caleb thrusted more into her.

Caleb went faster and faster until he came, but he didn't stop thrusting.

Kiara's body felt weak now she couldn't stand and just let Caleb keep thrusting into her even though she knew he had already came inside her "Oh Caleb I".

Caleb suddenly came into Kiara for a second time.

Kiara moaned loudly feeling Caleb come for a second time "Oh Caleb I think we better stop now I don't think my body can take much more right now" Kiara's face was red and her body was lying on the ground with her paws out.

Caleb stopped and pulled out.

As Caleb pulled out of Kiara's vagina a lot of come started coming out of her small hole as it slowly started to close back up.

Kiara "I think we over did it love".

Caleb giggled and licked Kiara's vagina. "I'll clean up." He said.

Kiara didn't even have the strength to moan as she felt Caleb lick her vagina "Oh love I over did it my body is so weak right now and how do you even know how to do that"?

"Instinct, babe." Caleb said.

Kiara "Well I love it thank you" Kiara then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Caleb cuddled with Kiara and fell asleep too.

END MATING PART!

Meanwhile with Zoe the young cub had walked far with her head down but still watching where she was going. As she lied down and rested under a tree for a while she heard something behind her.

"oh, what do we have here"?

Before Zoe could even turn around she felt a sharp pain in her neck before everything went dark her last thoughts were "Brother help me".

END CHAPTER WOOF.

Ok so that will be the last mating part for a while I'm not doing a lot of them so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter please review thanks Kion again for being Caleb for now LPP OVER AND OUT.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Ok so this is chapter six everyone you all know by now something really, bad is going to happen and I may be hated for it but it's what I want to type so deal with it here is chapter six.

The next morning came as Caleb and Kiara both slept through the whole evening and night after mating again.

Nala "KIARA, CALEB WAKE UP"!

Kiara slowly woke up to her mother yelling "What's up mum"?

Nala "I will tell you both when Caleb wakes up Caleb wake up now".

Caleb slowly wakes up.

Nala "Good your awake now we have a problem".

"What is it?" Caleb asked.

Nala "Your sister Caleb she is missing she ran off crying after what happened and she hasn't come back at all and worse yet one of the animals told me they saw something carrying a young bleeding cub away in their mouth yesterday".

Kiara was very worried "Oh no".

Caleb became mortified. "What!?" He asked.

Nala "Yer the animal sadly lost them and didn't see which way they went so we don't know where she is sorry Caleb".

Caleb broke down and started bawling.

Both Nala and Kiara hugged Caleb.

Kiara "It will be alright Caleb we will find her and being her home safely".

Nala smiled "Yes we will".

Caleb just kept crying.

Nala "Caleb Kion and the Lion guard are already looking for her I'm sure they will find her soon".

Kiara nuzzled and licked Caleb's face.

Caleb ignored them and went up to his ledge. "I just...need to be alone right now." He said.

Kiara ignored him and followed him as Nala just let him be.

Kiara "I'm not leaving you alone right now Caleb I love you and that means supporting and helping you whenever you need it" she sat next to him.

Caleb just silently cried and ignored her.

Kiara just hugged him and nuzzled him as the day went on.

Caleb just ignored her until it was night.

As the moon came up Kiara stayed close to Caleb where ever he went she went she wasn't going to leave him during this hard time she loved him too much.

Caleb cried before he fell asleep.

After Caleb, had fallen asleep Kiara went outside and saw Kion.

Kiara "Kion your back did you find any sign of her at all"?

"We didn't. Sorry." Kion said sadly.

Kiara sighed "Oh dear I hope she is alright and nothing bad has happened to her she is still so young and can't defend herself yet" Kiara started to cry.

Kion hugged Kiara.

Kiara "I'm so worried about her Kion" she hugged him back.

"I know. I know." Kion said.

Kiara "will you go looking for her again tomorrow morning please Kion we need to find her this long without feeding or anything isn't good for her".

"ok, we will." Kion said

Kiara hugged her brother once more before going and sleeping next to Caleb.

Meanwhile there was a voice in Caleb's head.

"Brother help me please so much pain".

Caleb turned in his sleep. "S-sis?"

Zoe "Brother please it hurts so much help me please".

"Where are you?" He said in his sleep.

Zoe "Please help it hurts don't know aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the voice disappeared.

Caleb woke up.

Kiara was already awake and looking at him "Caleb you alright"?

"I got to go find my sister!" He ran out of the cave.

Kiara "Caleb wait it's".

Caleb was gone as he ran into a massive rain storm.

Kiara "Oh dear better go after him" Kiara ran after him.

The night had already pasted and it was early morning now.

Caleb walked through the storm. "SIS!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" He shouted.

The voice returned weakly "Brother help so much pain his hurting me a lot cave somewhere".

Caleb forced himself to a cave and checked in it. "Sis!?"

Zoe wasn't there as the voice returned "somewhere please his on top of me again aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" the voice disappeared again.

Caleb left the cave and found another. "You there, sis!?" He calls out.

No response at all was heard.

Zoe very weakly "I'm so...rry".

Caleb went to a third cave. "SIS!?" He shouted on the top of his lungs.

No response was heard until Kiara came up behind Caleb "Caleb finely got you".

Caleb collapsed and bawled.

Kiara hugged Caleb.

Suddenly Ono flew in "Oh finely I found you two we have a massive problem".

Caleb cried. "I don't care anymore..." he said.

Ono "You both need to get to higher ground the dam just broke and the Pride lands is flooding".

Kiara "Oh dear come on Caleb we got to move now"!

Caleb pushed her away.

Kiara walked up to Caleb again and slapped him across the face "come on wake up to yourself if you stop caring now who will look after me while I'm pregnant and then our cubs and of course who will keep looking and take care of Zoe what you giving up on her two you can't do anything if you DIE"!

Caleb stands up. "Fine. Let's go."

Kiara smiled and walked out of the cave with Caleb and started getting to higher ground.

Suddenly a rush of water could be seen coming towards them.

Kiara "RUN"!

Caleb runs with Kiara.

As Kiara ran she started getting a lot of pain around her belly but didn't let it slow her down as Caleb and her just got high enough as the water rushed past.

Kiara "Oh that was close".

"Yeah." Caleb said sadly.

The voice returned "Brother I'm free but oh no his coming I have to jump".

"Huh, what sis!?" Caleb said out loud.

Zoe "I'm in lots of water got away I did but in so much pain".

Kiara looked at Caleb "what"?

"Sis, where are you!?" Caleb said again, out loud.

Zoe "Brother if I don't see you again I'm sorry for everything I have done wrong I" the voice cut out.

Water started the wash away parts of the area Caleb and Kiara were standing as the water level started to rise.

Kiara "Oh dear this isn't good we have to get higher but that means we have to climb" she sighed as the pain around her belly started to get worse.

Caleb looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Kiara "I don't think I can climb that well right now love".

The water kept rising and washing away more of the area.

Caleb helped Kiara climb. "Go!"

Kiara slowly got up then turned to help Caleb up "Come on quickly".

Caleb tried to climb up but slipped.

Kiara got hold of one of Caleb's paws and slowly pulled him up "Got you".

Caleb climbed up as fast as he could.

Kiara helped Caleb climb up to where she was "I don't think it will get any higher now love" she was starting to breath more heavily than normal.

Caleb then went ahead of Kiara and helped her up.

Kiara "Caleb we can't go higher get down from there that area is not good".

"We have to go up there!" Caleb said as he climbed up there with Kiara.

Kiara then saw the water level quickly rising more "Fine" Kiara got onto the same level as Caleb then looked up "Oh we can't go any higher Caleb".

Caleb looked scared.

Kiara hugged Caleb forgetting about the pain around her belly "Everything will be alright Caleb trust me".

Caleb hugged back. "I wish my sister was here with us."

Kiara "So do I but at least we have each other my love I'm sure your sister is safe and alright".

"I hope." Caleb said.

Kiara kept hugging him "I'm sure she is".

The water stopped rising just below were the two cubs were.

Kiara "Oh wow that's so close".

Caleb backed away.

Kiara "What wrong love it's stopped we are safe for now" Kiara suddenly dropped to the ground and put her paws on her belly area.

Caleb ran to her. "Kiara!"

Kiara "Ow the area around my belly hurts so much I don't know why".

"You're pregnant." Caleb whispered.

Kiara giggled "Oh Caleb I can't be pregnant that quickly after mating takes at least a week to know if a female is pregnant or not".

"then why is your stomach hurting?" Caleb asked

Kiara sighed "I don't know Caleb I really don't and I'm worried" tears started coming out of Kiara's eyes.

Caleb hugged her.

Kiara smiled "Thank you love I need to rest" Kiara soon fell asleep as the day went on the sun started to go down the water was still very high.

Meanwhile somewhere in the rushing flood waters Zoe was very badly hurt and bleeding heavily from all over her small body as she was using all the strength she had to keep her head above water. But as she was growing weaker but the minute she didn't know how much longer she would last.

Will Zoe live or die find out in the next chapter.

END CHAPTER WOOF.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND REVIEW THANKS EVERYONE.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ok so I guess everyone is going to hate what happens in this chapter but so what me and Kion type what we want thanks do enjoy.

It was very early morning.

Zoe was somewhere in the Pride Lands and had used all her strength getting onto a tree.

Zoe "Brother are you awake"? she said weakly.

Caleb woke up. "huh?"

Zoe "Brother you their hello"?

"I'm here." Caleb said.

Zoe smiled "That's good how are you doing are you ok"?

"I am Sis. Now, please tell me, where are you?" Caleb begged.

Zoe "I'm holding on to a tree the best I can but I'm so weak brother and I can hardly see anything apart from all this water I don't know how much longer I will last brother I'm scared".

Caleb started looking around to see if he can see his sister in one of the trees.

Zoe "Brother I'm so sorry I yelled at you and stormed off there is so much blood everywhere around me now".

"it's ok sis. Now, hold on, we're gonna find you." Caleb said.

Zoe "Br...other" the voice stopped as Zoe passed out and fell back into the water.

"SIS!?" Caleb shouted.

Kiara woke up "What's wrong Caleb did Zoe talk to you again"?

Caleb nodded and started to cry again.

Kiara "what did she say anything that could help us find her"?

Caleb "She said she was in a tree."

Kiara sighed "That doesn't help that much there are so many trees in the Pride Lands oh dear I hope she is alright anything else"?

"She said there was a lot of water." Caleb added.

Kiara sighed again "With the flood that's all the Pride lands as well dam it come back to sleep my love hopefully the water will go down soon and we can go look for her together".

Caleb sniffled but did what Kiara asked him to do.

As Caleb lied down with Kiara she put one of her paws over him and cuddled him "I love you Caleb and we will find her together" she kissed him on the head.

Caleb purred a little bit, before closing his eyes.

Kiara kept hugging Caleb until she fell asleep again as well.

After a few hours, Kiara opened her eyes and saw lots of clouds in the sky covering the sun "Oh my how long did we sleep for" as Caleb was still asleep she got up and looked at the water "Oh wow it's gone down so much Caleb wake up wake up".

Caleb woke up and looked around him.

Kiara "Caleb the water it's gone come on let's go find your sister".

Caleb smiled and stood up. "Lead the way, babe!" He said.

Kiara smiled as she jumped down and led the way forgetting about the pain around her belly area "Let's go".

Caleb jumped down and landed next to her.

Kiara "Ok let's go this way" Kiara started running.

Caleb nodded and ran after her.

After a long time of running the same way Kiara stopped.

Caleb stopped too. "Why are we stopping?" He asked.

Kiara "Caleb we have been running for 4 hours I need to rest please" Kiara was breathing heavily.

Suddenly Ono flew down to them both "Finely I found you both you both must get back to Pride Rocky right away trust me it's very important and you need to come now" Ono flew off.

"It better be about my sister. Come on, Kiara." Caleb said as he ran towards Pride Rock.

Kiara walked behind Caleb as he ran ahead.

Caleb stopped and waited for Kiara to catch up.

Kiara "go on ahead Caleb I will be fine".

"you sure?" Caleb asked.

Kiara "yer go on"

Caleb nods and goes on ahead.

Nala was waiting for Caleb at the bottom of pride rock.

Caleb runs over.

Nala " Caleb your back good".

Caleb took a deep breath of air.

Nala "now Caleb listen ok it is your sister and she is in a very bad way right now".

"What's wrong with her?" Caleb asked.

Nala "she has a lot of cuts all over her and is bleeding badly also something very bad was done to her".

"W-what was done...?" Caleb asked, even more scared.

Nala sighed "it seems someone a lot bigger than her held her down and mated with her more than once".

Caleb's face lost all color as he heard that.

Nala "yes it's very bad Caleb she isn't talking to anyone at all and her rear end is the worst".

Caleb started feeling dizzy.

Nala "do you want to see her Caleb"?

Caleb didn't respond and fell unconscious.

Nala "Caleb wake up"

Caleb slowly woke up.

Nala picked Caleb up and walked inside with him putting him next to Zoe.

Caleb looked around.

Zoe looked right at Caleb.

Caleb looked back. "Sis!"

Zoe just looked at him.

"Please say something!"

Zoe talked to Caleb in his head "I'm sorry"

Caleb "Why like this?"

Zoe started crying "it hurts so much brother"

"Who did this to you?" Caleb asked.

Zoe "don't know was big animal got on top of me lots and hurt me so much".

"What did he look like?" Caleb asked

Zoe "I don't know".

"If I find out who did this to you, I'll RIP THEIR HEADS OFF THEIR BODIES!" Caleb shouted.

Zoe kept crying as she kept bleeding.

Caleb soothed Zoe. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be ok."

Zoe "I'm in so much pain brother it hurts so much my rear hurts the most".

Caleb went back there and looked.

There was blood coming from her vagina as there was also lots of cuts around it and it was wide open and not closed like it should have been.

"It is bad." Caleb says.

Zoe sighed "I'm sorry bro".

Caleb hugs Zoe.

Zoe "aaaaahhhhhhh that hurts brother".

Caleb lets go. "Sorry."

Zoe "it's ok brother".

Caleb stares at his sister. "I wish I can do something..."

Zoe "stay with me please brother I don't want to be alone".

"I won't leave you." Caleb said.

Zoe smiled "thank you brother so much".

Caleb sits down and smiles.

Zoe smiled the best she could "it hurts so much to talk that's why I'm talking like this brother".

"It's ok, sis." Caleb says.

Zoe "thanks brother you're the best".

"Anything, for you." Caleb says

Zoe smiled "be a good mate to Kiara bro you both deserve each other".

"I will." Caleb says while smiling

Zoe "that's good brother".

Meanwhile Kiara slowly walked into the cave "ok finely home".

Caleb sees and runs to Kiara and helps her inside.

Kiara "thanks love how's your sister"?

"Doing bad. Stay here." Caleb said as he checked on his sister.

Zoe had her eyes closed and was sleeping.

"She is sleeping. Good." Caleb says.

Kiara "so she is sleeping that's great to hear how bad is she"?

"Very bad." Caleb said.

Kiara hugged Caleb "I'm so sorry Caleb but she is strong and she will be fine".

Caleb hugged back.

Kiara "well you better get back to her Caleb she will need you now more than ever love" Kiara kissed Caleb.

Caleb kissed back before running back to Zoe.

Kiara "Now I better go ask my mum what this pain is" she walked off to find her mum.

An hour later Zoe started to slowly wake up "ow even sleeping hurts dam it".

Caleb saw that she was awake and smiled. "hey, sis." he said.

Zoe looked at Caleb and smiled "Hey brother thanks for not leaving me while I slept".

Caleb smiled and nuzzled Zoe.

Zoe tried to nuzzle back but was in too much pain "Brother can I ask you to do something kinda weird"?

"Of course, Zoe. Anything." Caleb said.

Zoe "will you clean me please I don't like being covered in blood and mud".

Caleb smiled and started licking Zoe's back and head, cleaning her.

Zoe giggled painfully "That tickles brother but please keep going".

Caleb keeps licking and stops. "All clean."

Zoe "Would you mind cleaning my rear as well please brother since it is just you and me here".

Caleb blushed and went back there. "...you sure, sis?" Caleb asked.

Zoe blushed "Yes please it feels so dirty and I know you are my brother but I just want it clean please brother".

Caleb blushed and started licking her rear.

Zoe felt a lot of pain as Caleb licked and cleaned her rear "Thank you brother".

As Caleb cleaned Zoe all over a lot more cuts and bites started to show. Zoe had cuts and bites all over her body and now that her rear was clean around her now open vagina were lots of deep scratches.

Caleb blushed as he saw this. 'Do I dare do this...?' he thought to himself.

Zoe "Caleb it's ok your helping your sister feel clean again it is ok and we are alone".

Caleb's face turned red as he licked Zoe's vagina.

Zoe moaned and started shaking as more pain hit as her brother licked her vagina "Thank you brother you're the best"

Caleb kept licking and blushed in embarrassment.

Zoe moaned some more "ow it hurts so much down there"

As Caleb kept cleaning her vagina it started bleeding again.

Caleb saw this and stopped in horror, thinking he made the wounds worse.

Zoe "it's ok brother its bleeding from the inside you haven't done anything I can feel it I feel like the whole inside oh my rear is just cut so many times and you are only cleaning the outside of my whole rear so thank you it feels a lot better now".

Caleb sighed in relief. "you still want me to clean you?" he asked.

Zoe "If you haven't finished then yes please

Caleb continued licking and even pushed his tongue inside to clean the wounds in it.

Zoe felt what her brother was doing and was embarrassed "Brother please be very gentle if you're going to clean the inside of my private area please" Zoe felt so much pain she was nearly use to it.

Caleb nods and goes gentle.

Zoe somehow through all the pain slowly fell back asleep "that's enough brother thank you" she closed her eyes again and was asleep quickly.

Caleb stopped and smiled.

Kiara "Caleb may I come in"?

"Yes. you may." Caleb responded.

Kiara walked in and over to Caleb then looked at Zoe "Oh wow she does look really bad I hope she recovers well and how are you doing my love? She walked up to Caleb and whispered in his ear "Why are you so hard down there my love"?

Caleb blushes madly and hides his erection. "Um..."

Kiara giggles "It's ok my love don't worry about it ok I'm sure whatever happened is alright" she nuzzled Caleb "and no need to hide it from me love we have mated".

Caleb nuzzled back.

Kiara "Oh by the way I talked to my mum about the pain that I have been having".

"What is it?" Caleb asked.

Kiara "well since I'm still young my body isn't ready for cubs yet and as you and I have mated it's rushing my body to be ready for cubs to be inside me and to give birth so my mum thinks I will most likely fall pregnant in two days Caleb were going to have cubs".

Caleb smiled then quickly frowned.

Kiara "What's wrong Caleb"?

"do you want to have cubs?" Caleb asked.

Kiara "Yes I do why don't you"?

"I do. I just want to make sure you're comfortable with it" Caleb said

Kiara giggled "I'm more then comfortable with having cubs with you my love if I wasn't I wouldn't have let you mate with me to make the cubs".

Caleb smiled and nuzzled Kiara once again.

Kiara cuddled and nuzzled Caleb again "I love you so much Caleb I can't wait to be a mum".

"I can't wait to be a dad." Caleb said.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Well that's the end of that chapter everyone next one will be up when it is if you don't have anything nice to review don't review at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

So yes, Nala should have cleaned Zoe but shows how strong the bond is between the two and I will do the wording how I like thank you I hope you all will enjoy chapter 8 here it is.

A day later Zoe was still lying down resting as she was still in a lot of pain.

Kiara was watching Caleb as he slept close to Zoe never leaving her side the whole time.

Zoe "Brother you awake"?

Caleb woke up and looked at Zoe. "Yes sis. I am"

Zoe "can you please get me some water please".

"Yes, sis." Caleb said as he got up and went to get Zoe more water.

Zoe drinks some of the water "Thank you so much brother I needed that"

Kiara smiled and went to talk to her mother again leaving Caleb and Zoe alone.

Caleb smiled and nuzzled his sister

Zoe "So Brother anything new happen with Kiara yet"?

"Uh, no. Nothing new." Caleb said.

Zoe "Ok if you say so brother I think I want to try stand today hopefully I can start walking again soon".

"Ok sis." Caleb said smiling.

Zoe slowly moved and tried to stand up.

Caleb watched.

As Zoe got up on all four paws she gets hit with a massive amount of pain and falls to the ground crying in pain as tears roll down her face.

Caleb runs up to her and nuzzles her. "Sorry you couldn't do it sis. At least you tried."

Zoe keep crying as the pain was still very bad "It hurts so much now brother oh why did I even try".

"You'll never know unless you try." Caleb said.

Zoe "Well I tried and it hurt a lot so I don't think I will be trying it for a while".

"I understand, sis." Caleb said.

Zoe "Yer it hurt so much it was like it happening all over again"

Kiara and Nala came running in.

Nala "is everything alright in here"?

"Yes. Zoe tried to stand up, but collapsed" Caleb stated

Nala "Oh dear sweetie are you alright"?

Zoe kept crying "No it hurt so much was like it happened all over again so much pain".

Nala "Oh Zoe I'm so sorry to hear that".

Caleb just nuzzled and comforted his sister.

Zoe giggled "Thanks brother you're the best".

Kiara and Nala both smile.

"Anytime, sis. Anytime." Caleb say's

Zoe "thanks brother".

Nala "Caleb can I talk to you and Kiara for a bit please".

Kiara "Sure mummy".

"Ok." Caleb said as he walked out of the cave.

Kiara and Nala follow.

Nala "Ok now I know you two have mated more than once together yes"?

Kiara looked at Caleb then back to her mum "Yes mum we have".

Caleb blushed and looked down. "um, yes?"

Nala sighed "Ok then well then yes Kiara I'm sure you are pregnant with cubs and you will be in a lot of pain as your body grows quickly to make itself ready to handle those cubs".

Kiara "It's ok mum I will be fine".

Nala "Really how much pain are you in right now"?

Kiara "Not a lot only a little right now".

Caleb looked down and frowned a little.

Nala "What's wrong Caleb this is all part of what happens when a female who is still young gets pregnant with cubs don't be sad about it Kiara knew this all along and was ready for it".

Kiara smiled "That's right I know it would happen and hurt a lot Caleb so don't worry about it".

Caleb smiled again and nuzzled Kiara.

Kiara "Happy again are we love?

Nala giggled.

"Yes." Caleb said.

Nala "So Caleb are you happy to be Kiara's mate forever"?

"Yes I am." Caleb said with a smile.

Kiara "Mummy can ouch dam it Mummy will you help me as well while I'm pregnant".

Nala giggled "Of course I will sweetie it's a mother's job to help their children when they need it".

Kiara "Thanks mum so Caleb want to touch my belly were our cubs will be growing soon"?

Caleb smiled and touched Kiara's belly.

Kiara giggled "let me roll over so you can touch and feel it better love" Kiara rolled over on to her back.

Caleb touched Kiara's belly again.

Kiara "So how does my belly feel love"?

Caleb giggled. "Feels round?" Caleb said with a hint of unsureness in his voice.

Kiara "Really it feels round"? she giggled "Well it will get a lot more rounder and bigger as the cubs grow more inside me love".

Nala "Yes it will when I was pregnant with you Kiara and then Kion my belly got very big so yer your belly will get big sweetie".

Kiara giggled "I can't wait ouch dam pain I can handle it ouch"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Caleb asked

Kiara sighed "Yes I'm sure love I can do it I know giving birth will be a lot more painful so this is nothing".

Nala giggled "You got that right Kiara giving birth is very painful".

Caleb looked worried after hearing that.

Kiara nuzzled and hugged Caleb "Its ok love don't be worried about it still got a while before I give birth so all good".

Caleb nuzzled back and purred.

Nala "Ok then well I got to go do some stuff since your father is very busy Kiara so I will see you both later".

Kiara nodded "ok bye mum"

Nala ran off.

Kiara "so love do you want to do anything together today"?

Caleb thinks for a minute. "mmm, I got nothing."

Kiara giggled "Ok then well why don't we spend the day watching over Zoe".

Caleb smiled and nodded.

Kiara smiled "Ok then let's go and watch over her" Kiara walked into the area were Zoe was resting.

Caleb followed and laid down next to his sister.

Kiara "she is so cute when she is asleep like that Caleb how is she doing after what happened"?

"She is doing great." Caleb said.

Kiara "That's good to hear she must be in so much pain after what happened to her".

"she is. I hope she recovers soon." Caleb says.

Kiara "Well hopefully she does soon love".

Caleb smiles and nuzzles Kiara again.

Kiara Nuzzled Caleb back "You will be a great dad Caleb".

"I hope." Caleb said.

Kiara "Oh you will believe me".

Caleb smiles.

Zoe slowly wakes up "So brother you are going to be a daddy soon just like Kiara is going to be mummy"?

Kiara giggled.

Caleb giggled too. "Yeah, I will"

Zoe smiled the best she could "That's great to hear I feel strong brother" Zoe slowly tried to get up.

Kiara watched.

Caleb stayed by her side. "I'm here for you sis." He said.

Zoe "I can do this come on I'm a strong cub I must do this" she made it to her paws shaking abit and smiled "I did it brother I can stand".

Kiara smiled "Great work Zoe".

Caleb smiled. "That's great!" Caleb said.

Zoe then tried to walk slowly as she put one paw in front of the other "I'm walking brother I'm doing it".

Caleb watched and smiled.

Zoe started slowly walking around Caleb and Kiara slowly.

"Awesome, you're doing it!" Caleb cheered.

Zoe kept walking doing her best not to fall over or anything.

Zoe "I'm doing it brother I can walk again can we go outside and get some air please I have been in here far too long"?

"You sure, sis?" Caleb asked.

Zoe "Yes please Caleb".

Caleb looked to Kiara. "What do you think love?" He asked.

Kiara smiled "I would say it's alright love".

Caleb looked at Zoe. "Alright, sis. Let's go out. But we're coming back here if you're in pain" Caleb said.

Zoe "Ok Caleb that's fine with me" Zoe started to slowly walk out of the cave.

Caleb watched.

Zoe made it outside and lied down on her back looking at the sky "Oh the sky is wonderful".

Kiara followed beside Caleb "She looks very happy now love".

Caleb smiled and walked up to Zoe. "You're gonna do great things in this world, sis."

Zoe looked at Caleb "Really you think so"?

"I know so." Caleb said while smiling.

Zoe smiled as she looked at the shy again "You know mum told me the same thing".

"Did she now?" Caleb said.

Zoe "Yer she did in a dream I had I still miss her she also said I was going to do something amazing but she didn't say what".

Caleb nuzzles her. "She's right. You will." He said.

Zoe blushes and giggles as she nuzzles Caleb back "I love you brother".

"I love you too sis." Caleb says.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Ok so that's the end of that chapter everyone only two more chapters to go before this story is done I hope you all have enjoyed it so far Kion the lion and I will be doing another story after this so hope you all review and enjoy LPP OVER AND OUT.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 siblings

Ok so everyone we know we don't have many people following or reading this story but this is the second last chapter for the story chapter 10 will be the last chapter I hope you all have enjoyed the story thank you.

While Zoe was outside with Caleb and Kiara resting, and looking at the sky. In a tree a while a way a big brown lion was watching little Zoe waiting for her to be alone or at least with only one other lion. So, he could kill them and take little Zoe and have more fun with her after he had so much fun with her before.

she got away he was only able to mate with her 4 times and wanted more of the cub.

"I will have you again my little queen you will give me what I want and let me mate with you more because you belong to me and only me" he kept watching waiting for a chance no matter how long he would have to wait for it.

two weeks later.

Zoe was almost fully recovered after what had happened to her she was up and walking fine and had little to no pain even though her body still showed what happened to her. Meanwhile Kiara was 13 days pregnant and her belly had grown bigger and it was clear she was pregnant. Kiara had also been though a lot of pain with her body rushing to be ready for being pregnant and giving birth to cubs.

It was early morning as Kiara woke up due to pain and noticed Zoe was awake.

Kiara "Hey Zoe what are you doing awake this early"?

Zoe looked over at Kiara "Oh I wasn't able to sleep well again let me guess your awake because of pain from being pregnant"?

Kiara giggled "Yer as also but it will be so worth it in the end when I give birth to the cubs and me and your brother become parents".

Zoe smiled "Yer it will be so worth it hey want to sit outside and watch the sun come up"?

Kiara "Sure that sounds like a great idea".

Kiara and Zoe both got up and slowly walked outside and sat on pride rock watching the sun slowly come up.

Zoe "Oh it's great to do this again I missed it so much".

Kiara "Yer watching the sun come up is really so amazing".

Zoe looked at Kiara and her belly.

Kiara noticed Zoe looking at her belly "You ok Zoe you can touch it and put your head on it if you want to".

Zoe smiled "Really I can thank you".

Kiara lied on her side as Zoe gently touched her big belly.

Zoe "Oh Kiara your belly is so big now and so warm" Zoe then puts her head against Kiara's belly.

Kiara smiled as she felt Zoe touch her belly and put her head against it.

Caleb walked to them and smiled.

Kiara noticed Caleb "Hey love have a nice sleep"?

Zoe "Hey bro your awake just in time to watch the sun come up with us".

Caleb lied down next to them. "Yes I had a good night sleep".

Kiara "That's good love my belly is getting bigger as you can see".

Zoe moved away from Kiara's belly and looked towards the sun.

Caleb saw Kiara's belly and smiled. "May I touch it?"

Kiara "Of cause you can you are the dad of the cubs inside my belly so you can touch it and feel it whenever you want love".

Caleb smiled and touched Kiara's belly.

Zoe "It feels amazing doesn't it brother"?

Kiara smiled "How does it feel love"?

Caleb smiled and started to cry "it feels...great..."

Kiara and Zoe both smiled as they saw Caleb start to cry.

Zoe hugged Caleb "It's ok brother just think the cubs inside Kiara are yours and Kiara's cubs you're going to be a daddy soon".

Caleb hugs back. "I'm so happy."

Nala walked up behind the group "Yes he will be a dad soon just like Kiara will be a mother soon how are you going Kiara"?

Kiara "I'm going great mum getting use to walking with the belly but it's ok".

Nala "That's good".

Caleb smiled and yawned.

Zoe "Oh you still tired brother"?

Kiara and Nala giggled.

"No, no, I'm just-" Caleb yawned again and fell asleep on the ground.

Zoe, Kiara and Nala all giggled.

Kiara "guess he was more tired then what he thought".

Zoe "Yer".

Nala "Kiara come with me I want to show you something".

Kiara "Ok mum be safe Zoe I will be back soon".

Kiara and Nala walked off leaving Zoe and Caleb alone.

The big brown lion noticed this was his chance and got behind Zoe "Got you bitch" he bit and picked her up.

Zoe "AAAAAAHHHHHHH NO LET ME GO BROTHER WAKE UP"!

"Shut up you little bitch" the lion bit down harder as he ran off.

Caleb woke up. "Zoe? ZOE!"

Zoe "BROTHER HELP ME"!

The big lion bit hard making Zoe bleed more and yell in pain.

Caleb growled on jumped on the lion. "LET GO OF MY SISTER!"

The big lion drops Zoe on the ground and tossed Caleb off him and looked at him "Oh looks like someone wants to die mmmm better to eat before I mate with my little queen more".

Caleb looked scared, then growled and bit into the big lion.

The big lion giggled "What you call that a bite oh you weak little shit" the lion hit Caleb hard with one of his big paws smashing Caleb into a tree.

Zoe was crying and bleeding.

"Ow..." Caleb stood up and growled.

"What you want more come on then you weak shit I will kill you then eat you for breakfast" the lion ran towards Caleb quickly and head butted him in the face.

Caleb fell back but still stood up.

The big lion ran at Caleb again and lifted his paw up high with his claws out as he bought it down Zoe jumped in front of it and took the hit for Caleb as Zoe got smashed into a big tree and passed out.

"Dam it now she is even worse oh well she will still be good now where were we".

Suddenly kion walked in on them and saw. "Hey!"

The big lion looked at Kion "Oh look who it is the leader of the lion guard what you want to try and stop me as well" the lion stood behind Zoe "If you roar this cub will be hurt as well so what will you do"?

Caleb stood up, wobbling for a minute, before running and pushing Zoe out of Kion's line of sight.

The big Lion bit Caleb on the neck and lifted him "now I got you shit" the lion bit down hard on Caleb's neck making it bleed badly.

Caleb was struggling to breath.

"Now I'm going to taking the little bitch and you're going to let me leave got it leader of the lion guard" he bit down harder on Caleb's neck.

At that point, Caleb passed out.

Suddenly the big lion was hit hard from the side which made him drop Caleb.

"What the hell was that"?

Simba "You will not be leaving here with either of the cubs you monster Kion get Zoe and Caleb out of here now"!

Kion looked at his dad then at the big Lion.

Simba "Kion hurry up and get them out of here" Simba starts fighting with the big Lion.

Kion nods and grabs Caleb and Zoe and runs out of the area.

Nala and Kiara look around the area for Zoe and Caleb.

Kiara "Oh where could they be"?

Kion comes running in them them.

Nala and Kiara see Kion as he is carrying Zoe and Caleb.

Kiara "WHAT HAPPENED"!

End chapter woof

Ok everyone next chapter will be the last of this story and maybe it will be sad so I hope you have all enjoyed reading the story and hope you all keep reading them Lpp and Kion the lion out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ok everyone this is the last chapter of this story I hope you all enjoy it as much as me and Kion have enjoyed typing it please review thank you all for reading.

Zoe was very badly the same with her brother Caleb as they both lied on the ground in the cave.

Kiara and Nala watched over the two as they remained passed out.

Kiara "Oh come on you both can make it come on".

Kion walked up to Kiara and nuzzled her. "it'll be ok, Kiara."

Kiara "I hope so I don't want to give birth and bring up our cubs without their dad" tears rolled down Kiara's face.

Nala "Oh sweetie that won't happen I'm sure Caleb will make it he just needs rest".

Kion nuzzled then hugged his sister.

Kiara "Oh right Kion we didn't tell you I'm pregnant well very pregnant now".

Nala "Oh yer you sure give birth any day now Kiara".

Kiara "Yer it's been very painful getting to this point with cubs inside me".

"You're pregnant? That means...I'm gonna be an uncle?" Kion asked

Kiara and Nala both nodded.

Kiara "Yes Kion it does mean that and you better be good to mine and Caleb's cubs or else".

Nala giggled.

"Can I touch your stomach?" Kion asked.

Kiara giggled and rolled over so her stomach was pointing up her belly was a lot bigger than normal and rounder "sure go ahead just be gentle".

Kion smiled and touched Kiara's belly.

Kiara giggled as Kion touched her belly "How does it feel to touch a pregnant belly Kion"?

Nala held her paws under Kiara's head to make her comfortable.

"It feels huge. How many cubs?" He asks

Kiara looked at Nala then back at Kion "well we don't know Kion I hope there is about two or three".

Nala smiled "We will find out soon Kiara is very close to giving birth".

"Feels like 4 to me, heh." Kion stated

Kiara "Really 4 well that's an alright number as well maybe two girls and two boys that would be nice".

"haha, yeah." Kion said as he looked at Caleb and Zoe.

Kiara "well Kion can you help me roll back please it's a bit hard with the big belly now".

Kion nodded and helped his sister back on her feet.

Kiara "Thank you Kion I'm worried about them two".

"I know you are." Kion nuzzled Kiara again.

Zoe slowly starts to moan "Ow what happened"? she asked softly.

Kiara "Oh Zoe is awake that's good".

"we were worried about you." Kion said.

Zoe "What happened"?

"You were knocked out in a fight," Kion said

Zoe "What is Caleb alright"?

"We're not sure. He's badly hurt." Kion said.

Zoe "Oh no" Zoe just looked and watched her brother.

Meanwhile Kiara had gone to a small area of the cave and was in pain as the cubs moved around inside her.

Kion followed his sister to comfort her while Caleb was laying there motionless, breathing very slowly.

Kiara "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow oh cubs kicking and moving around inside me hurt a lot".

Kion nuzzled her. "You need to be strong, sis."

Kiara "Oh I am but this does hurt Kion a lot but from what mum told me this pain is nothing to what the pain will be when giving birth".

Kion hugged her. "I wish I can help you." he said.

Kiara looked at Kion and hugged him back "Oh Kion you have helped a lot over the past week and you don't even know it" the pain stops "Oh much better".

"The pain stopped?" Kion asked

Kiara smiled "Yes finely".

Kiara sighed relief.

Kion smiled too.

Kiara "yer it happens a lot every day and it does hurt sometimes even stops me moving for a while".

"I'm...not sure what to say now" Kion said while looking back at Zoe and Caleb.

Zoe was still watching Caleb.

Kiara "I hope they both will be alright Kion anyway what are doing today"?

"I'm staying with you today." Kion said.

Kiara smiled "Thanks Kion".

Zoe "Kiara can I get some water please"?

Kiara "Ok well oh Kion would you mind doing that please"?

Kion got the wooden bowl and went outside to get the water.

Kiara slowly walked over to Zoe and lied down on her side and looked at Zoe "Kion will get it for you Zoe".

Zoe "Thank you".

Kion walks in with the bowl full of water.

Kiara "Thanks Kion you're a great brother".

Zoe starts to slowly drink the water.

Kion smiled.

After drinking the water Zoe fell asleep soundly as Kiara kept watching them.

Nala walked in after hunting "Kiara you should get some sleep you look very tired and since your heavily pregnant you need as much sleep as you can get".

Kiara nodded and slowly fell asleep.

Nala "Kion I need to talk to you outside please" Nala walks outside and waits for Kion.

Kion walks outside to his mother.

Nala "Now Kion you know by the way Caleb is he most likely won't make it through the night right"?

Kion looked down sad after hearing that. "I didn't know that until now".

Nala "I'm sorry Kion but he isn't in a good way at all Zoe may live but oh I can't think of what will happen to Kiara if Caleb doesn't make it".

Kion looked down and started to cry a little.

Nala hugged Kion and nuzzled him "I'm sure it will be alright Kion some how".

Kion hugged and nuzzled back.

Meanwhile Zoe slowly moved closer to Caleb and put her paw on Caleb's paw "Caleb please be alright" Zoe's paw glowed white for a minute before stopping.

Meanwhile outside Nala kept hugging Kion "oh Kion if he doesn't make it Kiara will need you more than ever"

Caleb moved a little when Zoe touched his paw

Kion was still crying outside.

Zoe smiled "brother please" Zoe passed out from feeling weak.

Caleb remained motionless after that.

Later that day as the sun started to go down Kiara woke up from her nap and walked outside to watch the moon "oh the moon is amazing I love it"

Kion walked out with her. "Hey, Kiara"

Kiara heard Kion walk with her "hey Kion thought you would be asleep"

"I woke up when you woke up." He said

Kiara giggled "ok then I can't sleep that well with this pregnant belly and the cubs kicking and moving around inside me".

Kion nuzzled Kiara. "How do they feel?".

Kiara looked at Kion "they feel nearly ready to kick out of me every kick hurts a lot".

Kion hugged Kiara.

Kiara smiled and hugged Kion back.

"Kiara, you gonna be ok after birth?" Kion asked.

Kiara's face turned to worry "honestly I'm very worried about giving birth and scared".

"I'll be right with you." Kion said.

Kiara smiled as she turned and looked at the moon "the moon is so amazing tonight isn't it Kion"?

"It is. Too bad Caleb isn't awake." Kion said.

Kiara sighed "yer same with Zoe I really hope they both make it Kion I really do hope"

Meanwhile in Caleb's dream Zoe and his mum appeared to him.

"mom?" Caleb asked.

Mum "hello son been awhile hasn't it"?

Zoe "hey don't forget about me hey brother"

"ZOE!" Caleb runs to her and hugs her.

Zoe smiled and hugged Caleb back "hey brother it's alright we aren't dead this is just a dream"

Their mum smiled and hugged both Zoe and Caleb "I have missed you both and watched over you both"

"You did?" Caleb asked

Mum "yes Caleb I have watched you and Zoe grow so much since you left home and I passed away you are going to be a wonderful dad and an amazing mate to Kiara".

"Awww. thanks mom." Caleb said.

Zoe "yer but"

Their mum looked at Zoe "yes Zoe you know what you have to do"

Zoe sighed "ok mummy"

"Do what?" Caleb asked.

Mum "well Caleb my son your badly hurt and will die before your mate gives birth but your sister can help you".

Zoe smiled "yer I can and will".

"How?" Caleb asked concerned.

Mum "well Caleb remember me telling you Zoe is special"?

"Y-yeah" Caleb said.

Mum "well Caleb Zoe has the power to heal others and even give her own life to save another's".

"No...no sis please don't do that!" Caleb hugged Zoe again.

Zoe hugged back "Caleb you need to live for Kiara and your cubs this is what I have chosen to do" Zoe Smiled "I will join Mum and watch over you from the sky".

Caleb started to cry.

Both Zoe and their mum hugged Caleb.

Zoe "I'm sorry brother but if I don't do this you will die and the cubs won't have a dad and Kiara won't have a mate".

"but...I'm supposed to protect you." Caleb said.

Zoe nuzzled Caleb "And you have Caleb you have done an amazing job of protecting me and now it is time for me to protect you brother".

The mother smiled "Caleb she knew this day would come sooner or later".

Caleb sniffled. "Oh...I...I don't know." Caleb looked down and cried.

Zoe "Caleb you will be an amazing dad and mate and we will still get to see each other in your dreams when me and mum come to visit you".

"W-well, alright then." Caleb said, as he gave in.

Zoe "Thank you brother I love you Caleb" Zoe hugged Caleb.

"I love you too. and I'll miss you." Caleb said.

Zoe "I will miss you also Caleb".

Caleb started to cry.

Zoe suddenly disappeared from the dream.

Mum "Your sister is waking up Caleb it's time my son".

"Alright. Let her do what she must." Caleb said still crying.

Zoe slowly woke up and hugged Caleb's body as she hugged him she glowed bright and her eyes closed "I love you brother" Zoe's body started to disappear as she started to give life to Caleb.

Caleb's eyes instantly shot open.

Zoe was half disappeared as Caleb opened his eyes "Goodbye Caleb".

Caleb sniffled. "Goodbye, sister"

Zoe fully disappeared as Caleb was fully healed.

Kiara saw a light inside the cave and ran back in to see Caleb awake but no Zoe "Caleb your awake but where is Zoe"?

"She's gone." Caleb says with a tear.

Kiara was shocked "Wh-what but she was nearly recovered oh Caleb I'm so sorry" Kiara ran up and hugged Caleb.

Caleb hugged back and cried.

Kiara "I'm sure she will watch over you always Caleb just like you protected her she will protect you" Kiara nuzzled Caleb.

Caleb kept crying.

Kiara kissed Caleb "You have been asleep for a while Caleb and guess what".

"What?" Caleb asked.

Kiara "My belly is very big now and my water could break at any time now which mean the cubs could come anytime now".

"That's good news at least" Caleb said.

Kiara "Yer it is great news still wonder how many we are going to have".

"A few to say the very least." Caleb said

Kiara "You want to feel my belly now love"?

"Yes please." Caleb said.

Kiara lied down and rolled onto her back showing Caleb her big roll pregnant belly "look at how big it is now love".

"I see." Caleb said as he feels it.

Kiara "Oh your paws feel so nice and cool on my belly Caleb".

Caleb giggled.

"it feels so big." He said.

Kiara giggled "It is big my love and very roll".

"Yep. probably 4 or 5 cubs." Caleb said.

Kiara "Yer most likely around 4 hopefully they don't give me too much trouble during birth".

"I hope not either." Caleb said as he walked out of the cave.

Kiara rolled over and got up by herself and followed Caleb outside "You alright love"?

"yeah...I just..." Caleb looked down.

Kiara hugged Caleb "It's ok cry if you need to it must be very hard to loss someone so close to you I'm here for you".

Caleb hugged Kiara and cried.

Kiara just kept hugging Caleb and nuzzling him as he cried.

"I miss her." Caleb said.

Kiara "Oh Caleb honestly so do I your sister was a very strong cub we will all miss her".

The wind blow and it felt like a paw was touching Caleb's back.

Caleb smiled a little.

Kiara smiled "I'm sure Zoe wouldn't want you to be sad and crying Caleb and..." Suddenly Kiara's water broke "Oh I think it's time love my water just broke".

"Oh no! What do we do?!" Caleb shouted

Kiara giggled and kissed Caleb "it's ok love me and my mum planned this out there is a special place in the cave we made just for me to give birth and be with the cubs".

"But where's your mom?" Caleb asked worriedly.

Nala walked up behind them "I'm right here and Kiara we should get going you will need to start pushing soon and you will want to be lying down when that happens dear".

Kiara nodded and walked into the cave and into another part with her mother and lied down on her side.

Caleb followed Kiara and looked worried.

Kiara was lying down on her side as she looked at Caleb and smiled "I will be fine love".

There was a voice in Caleb's head "sit beside her Caleb she will need you brother".

Nala was sitting at Kiara's rear watching it "Ok Kiara you should need to push any time now".

Caleb sits beside her and watches.

Kiara grabbed one of Caleb's front paws with her's.

Suddenly she felt the need to push.

Kiara "AAAAAARRRRRRR OH MYIT HURTS"! Kiara squeezed Caleb's paw hard.

Caleb looked scared and frowned.

Suddenly it felt like a paw touched Caleb's back.

"Be brave son she needs you now more than ever you have to be brave".

Kiara kept scramming as she kept pushing more tears rolled from her eyes.

"Come on Kiara. You can do this." Caleb said.

Nala smiled as she watched Caleb talk to Kiara during this time "Ok Kiara come on it's nearly out I can see it coming".

Kiara gave one massive push "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR"!

Suddenly little cub cry's could be heard and Kiara smiled.

Nala "Ok you two the first cub is a little girl congrats you two".

Kiara kept smiling as she suddenly felt the need to push again.

"Oh more are coming!" Caleb said.

Kiara pushed more "Oh god so hard and painful".

Nala took care of the little new born cub until Kiara was done.

"Keep pushing Kiara. I believe in you." Caleb said.

Kiara did her best to smile as she painfully pushed again another little cub was born which Nala took care of.

Nala "Great job sweetie you two have a cute little male.

Kiara looked at Caleb "That's good I can feel another one love but feel so warn out and tried".

"you got to stay strong, hun. Please." Caleb begged.

Kiara "I don't know if I can do this much longger love so much pain and tried AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR COME ON" Kiara pushed more.

Nala looked at Kiara's belly "This maybe the last one sweetie come on you can do it".

'please let this be the last one.' Caleb begged in his mind.

Simba and everyone else was outside the cave listening to everything.

Simba looked at Kion "You ok son you look worried"?

"It's my sister. She's giving birth!" Kion said.

Simba "Yes Kion she is that's what all the yelling is I'm sure Kiara will be fine she has your mum and Caleb in there with her".

Kion started to cry.

Simba hugged Kion "It's ok son it will be all good soon".

Kiara's loud screaming could be heard from outside.

Kiara kept pushing as she screamed more.

Caleb kept looking over, looking down as he felt bad.

Kiara looked at Caleb as she tried her best to look at Caleb and be brave as she pushed again "I can feel it coming still".

Caleb was crying. "I'm sorry Kiara."

Kiara held Caleb's paw and smiled best she could "Caleb you don't need to be sorry"

"But I caused this." He said

Kiara "you and I caused this and I love you and couldn't be more, happier right now"

Caleb smiles a little.

Kiara smiled as well "you're a dad now Caleb and I'm a mum to our little cubs this is what we wanted I love you and I will love them as well" Kiara screamed again as she pushed once more.

Caleb smiled brightly.

Kiara smiled and screamed once more as she gave a massive push right after another cub's cries could be heard.

Nala "great job sweetie you both have another girl" Nala felt Kiara's belly area "that feels like all of them Kiara you did a great job" Nala gently put the cubs in front of Kiara's belly as they started suckling from Kiara's tits.

Kiara smiled as she felt the cubs suckling "oh that feel interesting".

Caleb sighed in relief and laid down next to Kiara.

Kiara pulled Caleb closer and kissed him deeply.

Caleb blushed and kissed back.

Kiara "oh Caleb I'm so happy right now love but I'm so tired and warn out"

"Take a nap." Caleb said.

Before Caleb even finished Kiara was asleep out like a light as the cubs kept suckling from her tits.

Caleb chuckled and looked at the cubs.

All three cubs were happily suckling from Kiara's tits.

Voices appeared in Caleb's head.

"Great job brother you will be an amazing dad to them three cubs".

"Great job son me and your sister will watch over you and your family forever son".

"Love you and miss you brother".

"I'll miss you too sis. Watch over my cubs for me." Caleb said.

"We will brother mum and me will".

Nala walked outside and made sure no one walked in to the area of the cave that Kiara, Caleb and the cubs were in.

Caleb laid down and fell asleep with his mate. This time, he was truly happy.

Zoe and their mum watched over Kiara, Caleb and the cub's forever after that happily.

STORY END WOOF

Thanks everyone for reading this story it's been great typing it for you all to read their maybe another story with Kiara Caleb and their cubs but we don't know yet please review and tell us if you would like one LPP AND KION THE LION OUT.


End file.
